Waterworks
by snickers3339
Summary: SEQUEL TO MARCH BREAK Spending a summer in an away camp with your girlfriend, as instructors - Nothing better, right? Wrong. Better would being able to spend it with her without any distractions, interruptions, or fights. Moliver
1. Last Day

**Disclaimer**: We've been through this. -.- but, I guess I don't own the summer camp place thinger. :)

**A/N****:** **OH MY GOSH - COULD IT BE?! Is it -- IT IS! It is the sequel to March Break! -gasp- Oh my gosh. I think I'm overreacting. . -lol- Okay, haha, moment over. :) Welcome to... Dun Dun Dunnn -- Waterworks. It's kicked off with the last day of school. Let's begin!**

**Damnit. Am I the cheesiest person, or what?**

**Oh and - Ermm -rubs neck uncomfortably- After convincing arguments with random people, and friends, I've decided to make this Rated M, just 'cause I'm awesome like that, and there might be some mature content in here. :)**

* * *

**Last Day**

What better way to end the year, and a long novel study assignment, than to watch a movie?

But really, Frankenstein?

Oliver leaned back against the wall a bit more, and felt his hand nearly get yanked off. It was gripped tightly by a distraction in the form of Miley.

_Which was a nice form--_

_Shuddup Oliver._

Anyways - She was practically in his lap - Not that he minded or anything.

He slipped his arms around her waist, as she jumped again, while watching the monster kill Elizabeth.

He kissed her cheek gently, making her relax slightly.

"Oliver," she whispered. "I'm scared." He laughed softly, breathing out against her neck.

"No - Really?" She smacked his chest lightly.

"I really am." She looked up at him, mock-pouting. "Hold me."

Could he really say no?

He let her sit entirely on his lap, as she cozied up to him, letting her head rest against his chest.

"How much trouble do you think we'd be in if we get caught?" She shrugged, going back to being focused on the movie.

"I 'unno." He started kissing her neck, lightly, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"How much trouble do you think we'd be in if we get caught making out?"

"I don't know - We've already gotten in trouble for that - Let's not try it again - Oliver - Stop." He whined softly, burying his head into the back of her neck.

"_Nooo_ -- What if I don't want to?"

"Well, restrain yourself, boy."

"But nobody's watching--"

"Shh," she said, reaching a hand behind her and blindly feeling around for his face.

"Mmph - Miles -"

"Shh -- It's almost over!"

"Not really..."

"Oh." She paused. "Then it's getting boring."

He smirked.

He knew what she liked to do when she got bored.

As if by chance, she slid around on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was grateful that they chose spots right at the back of the library, almost obscured by books.

"I'm bored," she said simply.

"Want me to fix that?" She nodded pathetically, and leaned in closer towards him.

"Please?"

He drew her closer, sliding his lips against hers, as she tilted her head, letting his tongue play with hers. He slid his hands up her back, then back down, settling for her waist, as she straddled his lap, arms around his neck.

As they made out, messy as it was, it still held the same passion and love that it had contained when they first got together.

That reminded him of the past few months.

They had been extremely fun, and exciting - New for them both. He had never felt this way about somebody before, and he definitely saw them together in the future.

Near and distant.

Near - Well, because they had both accepted summer jobs at an away-from-home summer camp in Northern California.

Together.

Away from home.

No boundaries - Okay fine, there were some, but not a lot.

He smiled into the kiss - definitely looking forward to this summer, and what a way to kick off the end of the year, right?

A movie and a make-out session.

Bliss.

So, it's time for summer at Susanville, California.

Mountain Meadow Ranch.

Oh boy - If only they knew what drama it would bring for their relationship.

* * *

_Muahaha - that was the weakest intro - But that's because all the strong points are later in the story. Stay tuned.  
_


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Gah.

**A/N: Muahahaha. Here's a lame update. They're not at camp yet - Next week. ;) Here's a filler. :)  
**

* * *

_Summer -- Wait._

_That's right._

_It was summer!_

Oliver nearly jumped for joy as he awoke, but then, he glanced at the clock.

**6:00 AM...**

Too early.

He slid back into bed, as he groaned.

Too early, and he was having a very nice dream about Miley.

"Mmmph -- Summer... Warm... Hot... M-miley..." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep again.

**-MxO-**

"Oliver, wake up!"

"Mmmph - Go away!" He swatted his hand around, assuming it was his brother.

A pair of hands started squeezing his cheeks.

His brother definitely did not have such soft hands.

"Mmmph - Go away ... Whoever it is!" The person exhaled slightly, obviously trying not laugh. There was a weight on the bed as the person slid on it, kneeling beside him.

"Okay. Guess you don't want to go to the beach today... _First day of summer._. You know.. With your _girlfriend_ and all..." There was weight on his pillow this time, as little strands of strawberry-smelling hair tickled his nose.

"_Mileyyyy_?"

"No," she said, laughing sarcastically. "It's Lilly."

"_NO!_"

"I was just kidding."

"So, it's Miley right?" He felt her nod beside him.

"Yep."

"Good. I didn't want to start kissing Lilly - That would be gross."

"You were going to start kissing me?"

"Maybe."

"How did you plan on doing that with your eyes closed?"

"Well," He started inching his hands towards where he assumed her stomach and waist would be. "I was--" Suddenly the weight was lifted as she jumped off the bed, out of his grasp.

"Not so fast, mister."

"But, _Mileyyyy!_"

"But, _whaaaat_?"

"Come _here_," he said whinily.

"No."

"Please?" He pouted in what he thought was her general direction, still not willing to open his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to.

Miley rolled her eyes, watching her boyfriend's feeble attempts to locate her without opening his eyes.

She smiled, though, at how adorable he looked with his messed up hair, and the fact that he didn't wear a shirt to bed - Which, actually, gave her a stroke of inspiration.

"Hey, Oliver," she said, smiling. "I'm wearing the new two piece that we bought together." His ears almost visibly perked up. "You know.. The really..." She leaned downwards towards his ear. "_Showy_ one..."

That did the trick.

His eyes shot open, as he eagerly looked up, but upon seeing that she was fully clothed, with just shorts and a shirt, his face fell.

"You're a freaking tease." She giggled, as she allowed him to pull her onto the bed.

"I love you too," she said, while playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Mhm. Love you," he said, kissing her nose multiple times, then kissing her lips fully, as she ran her hands across his chest, and while he held her waist gently, but firmly.

"So," she said pulling back, but still straddling his lap. "What do you want to do today?" He shrugged, still holding her waist.

"I dunno. I'm pretty comfortable here," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She smirked, then shifted her position a little, purposely dragging it out.

His eyes widened.

"You're an evil woman." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Aw, you and your little helper." He glared at her.

"You're really evil."

"Too evil to wear that two piece?"

A smile broke through. "You're really wearing it?"

"Uh, yeah. We're going to the beach today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that party thing with what's her face..."

"Mandy."

"Right, Mandy!" He lowered his voice. "Do I get a _sneak peak_ at said swimming costume?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She smacked his hand that was trying to feel up her back to see whether there was a string. "Hands to yourself, buddy." She smiled wider, unable to resist. "And keep your other things to yourself too."

He looked at her confusedly.

"What other things?"

As if to make her point, she started moving around more. His eyes widened again, as he held her hips steady.

"Right."

After _finally_ getting Oliver out of bed, having to persuade him, with many different techniques, Miley finally was able to get him into his swimming trunks, and get him out the door.

They strolled leisurely down to the beach, nearing the end, as he decided to give her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way. The party was in the afternoon, extending until early evening, and since Oliver had decided to sleep in, they were just on time. Lilly greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"The sky."

"Oliver's brain."

"_Hey!_"

"Hey yourself." Lilly smirked, grabbing their arms, and steering them to the party itself.

"Okay, have fun," she said before rushing off speedily. Miley muttered something about being ditched, and started removing her shirt and shorts.

_OH MY GOD. Crap. DANG. _

_I like it._

"Uhh-- Uhh--"

"Oliver - Are you okay?"

"Uh huh..."

It was a freaking sexy two-piece. He didn't even remember how it looked.

Heck, he didn't think he had ever seen it on her.

"_Uhh--_"

"Oliver, do you need a drink or something?"

"Uh huh - I'll go-- Go get-- The drinks.. Be right back.." He gave her one last long look, as he dashed off to the table where the drinks were, and where Lilly was flirting with some guy that he had seen by sight, but never knew the name of.

He dragged her by the arm. He definitely needed to talk to her about something that had been nagging him for the past few months that he and Miley had been dating.

"_Oliver!_ Do you really have no _eyes_? I was talking to an _incredibly hot_ guy!"

"Lilly, I have a problem." She looked down a little.

"Uh, yeah, you do." He glanced down.

"Oh, _shit, holy crap_ - Okay, I really have a _serious_ problem though," he said, quickly sitting down in a chair.

"What is it, Oliver," she said, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him..

"IwanswepwifMiley."

"So?"

"Lilly, did you even understand what I just said?"

"Er, yeah, I did. That's pretty normal. We have sleepovers all the time, what's so problematic about that?"

"Lilly. Not that kind of sleepover - The OTHER kind."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Are you _serious_?!"

"Yeah - It's been so.. So.. It's been bugging me - Everything she does, it's like I can't _restrain_ myself... What am I going to do?"

"Wow.. You need help - You guys are going to that camp place, right?"

"Right."

"_Oh geez_ - You're going to suffer."

"Thanks."

"But, you know what, maybe it's just a phase - Guys have urges, girls have needs, whatever. Just wait it out, and try to restrain yourself, try not to eat each other's faces out, like you do everytime." She shuddered.

"Okay.. So.. I'll try.." Lilly nodded, but Oliver noted that she had a strange look on her face. It was a cross between a knowing look, and an uncomfortable look.

As he turned around, Lilly smacked her hand into her forehead.

"Dangit - Both of them want to sleep with each other!"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, as she stood on the beach.

"Hey," she said softly. "Where have you been?"

"Just.. Clearing something up. It's nothing."

She turned around and kissed him, making him go crazy.

He smiled, but pulled back, opting for a simple hug.

"It's nothing."

* * *

_:) Muahahaha. I'm evil. :)_


	3. Lift

Disclaimer: I do not own. Bleargh.

**A/N: Muahaha. I'm anticipating next week. Finally, the camp can start. :shifty:  
**

* * *

Oliver groaned, as he helped his mom carry around some boxes, that definitely needed to be moved.

"Now - Over here-"

"Mmph - "

"--_Stop whining_, Oliver." He grunted in response, carrying the box over to the corner of their basement. He panted.

"Are we done?"

"Almost."

**DING DONG**

"Oh - Can I get it?"

"No - Move them around some more!"

"Umph - Fine." He was sweating like crazy. He whined to an empty room. "Basements aren't supposed to be warm!" He whined again, ripping off his shirt in frustration.

"OLIVER!" He tried turning around, still holding the box.

"Uh - I'm a little _BUSY_!" There wasn't a response, but he heard murmuring through the ceiling, then the door closed. Whoever it was, they'd have to wait.

Footsteps came back down, and he assumed it was his mom.

"Mom, this is the last box, after, can I leave?"

"Why_, yes, honey_, you _can_." He whirled around, fast, knowing exactly whose voice it was.

He tried not to drop the box.

"Miles?"

"_Hurry! Finish_!" He turned back around, and he smirked, upon hearing an exaggerated wolf-whistle.

Well, to be honest, Miley wasn't really exaggerating.

Damn, that boy had muscles.

And it looked good on his back.

The temperature was raised about 10 degrees in the room.

Finally, the last box was stacked, and Oliver did a little celebration dance, turning back to Miley.

She skipped towards him, but halted in front of him.

"Uhm - Maybe.. Later.. You know.. After you shower..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you implying something, Ms. Stewart?"

"Maybe, Mr. Oken. Maybe." He stretched out his arms, walking towards her slowly. She squealed, running away from him, as he chased after her, trying to hug her, or do something just to annoy her.

"Come on _Mileyyy_--"

"--_Nooo_! Stay away!" He managed to tackle her onto the spare couch, and purposely kiss her messily, amidst her giggles and feeble protests.

And once again, a playful kiss had turned into something more serious, and into a make-out session.

He pulled back immediately, and saw the slight disappointment in her face, but it was erased by a wide smile, as he helped her up.

She grimaced. "Now I smell like sweat."

"Well whaddya know? So do I."

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "I wonder why."

"So," he said, grabbing his shirt. "What's up?"

"Oh--" She dug into her pocket of her jeans, and extracted a letter. "Your mom wanted me to give this to you. I got one too."

"Oh - It's what we'll be teaching - Hey, I've got co-ed kayaking!" He examined her face, as she scanned the letter with a worried expression on her face. Her face lifted, as she looked up, smiling.

"I got basketball!"

"Wow. You're actually good at that - " and he wasn't lying - She was actually good at basketball - At least she was past that 'average' line.

"Thanks, Oliver." She smacked his chest lightly, as she tucked the letter into her jeans again.

"Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"Yes." He fell back onto the couch, wheezing loudly, and acting as if he were in pain. "It hurt - Make it better, Dr. Stewart! Make it better!"

"Aw - Did a wittle hit fwom a girl give you a boo boo?"

He nodded.

"Aww -" She kissed him softly, patting his head. "Is it all better?"

"No," he said babyishly. "Kiss boo-boo better!" She smirked at him, then kissed the spot where she hit, softly and gently, making sure to let her lips slide over his skin.

"Better?" Her voice was low, and quiet, only their breathing echoing around the silent room.

"Much, much better," he said slowly, sitting up. There was a thick air around them, as they stared at each other for a few silent moments.

_Don't kiss her - Don't kiss her - Don't kiss her_

They practically flew at each other, lips clashing furiously, as they kissed each other over and over.

_Meh. Too late._

**- - -**

"So.. That was interesting..."

"Definitely - Interesting, and embarassing."

"Well, I didn't know that my brother was going to walk in on us!"

What happened was that, Oliver's brother had chosen that moment to walk in on them, right in the middle of their make-out session.

Let's just say there was terrified screaming involved, and a falling off the couch.

He swung their hands idly, as they walked around aimlessly. They were just simply enjoying each other's company and walking down the beach.

She looked at her watch. "Oh. Crap. I have to get home - My dad has this Hannah meeting, and he'd like me to go - I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Oliver?" He nodded, kissing her quickly.

"Righty-o. Bye." They kissed (_again_), and parted, as she waved back at him, smiling.

She pretended to blow him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it.

This summer was going to be perfect.

So he thought.

* * *

:) Yay! Ya know what to do. ;)


	4. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, once again.

**A/N: ;) Muahahaha. CAMP TIME BABY! :)**

**I feel so lost - I feel like I don't know how to write anymore. Gah. It's so frustrating. . :( Anyways. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

_"So, how's camp?!"_

"Lilly. I just got here."

_"...What's your point?"_

"I haven't done anything yet - And are you aware that it's--"

"_--It's six AM? Yeah, I know - I just miss you and Oliver."_

"Aw, thanks. But I'd rather not have my room-mates hate me on the first day."

_"So... Whatcha teaching?" _Lilly continued, as if she hadn't heard Miley.

Miley snorted, holding the phone against her ear.

"Basketball," she said stonily.

There was a cackling noise, mixed with gurgling, then silence.

_"That's not too bad.."_

"... I've got little under-12 year olds."

_"Don't worry. You can wow them by tripping over the basketball."_

"Haha."

_"Do you have a partner?"_

"Yes.."

_"I bet it's Oliver - Is it Oliver?"_

"No," Miley sighed slightly. "He gets to do kayaking," she said wistfully. "At least I know how to do that well.."

_"You're pretty good at basketball."_

"Stop trying to make me feel better."

_"It's quite true, Miley. You're not bad at basketball. Better than football, hockey, soccer--"_

"--Thank you."

_"What are friends for?"_

"How are you so awake?"

_"It's me."_

"Point taken... Anyways - Gotta go - I told Oliver I'd meet him at 6:30."

_"Oooh.. Little beach date..?"_

"No," Miley muttered blushing. "Just a little get-together!"

_"Whatever - Enjoy your man. Gah. I mean 'time' with your man."_

"I'll call you later - oh and plans still on for Saturday?"

_"Yep. I talked to your dad - It's all set - I hope he likes it."_

"I hope he likes it too..." Miley trailed off, sitting blankly on her bunk.

_"Miley? Helllooooo?"_

"What? Oh - Whatever - Bye."

_"Oh yeah.. Don't forget Wednesday either, hint hint." _Miley imagined Lilly raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Bye."

**Click.**

Miley glanced around at her sleeping room-mates.

They wouldn't miss her.

She slipped on her shoes, and dashed out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

The slight run to the beach was short, and refreshing, and even more enjoyable when she found herself in Oliver's arms, sighing into his chest.

"Hey - Nice sleep?"

"Mhm... You?"

"I did.." He smirked slightly, looking down at her. "Just knowing that my wonderful girlfriend was just a few doors down didn't hurt either," he said, adding a slight wink.

"Aw - Why so sweet?"

"Can't a boyfriend be sweet?"

"Not unless he wants something," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, lips twitching. He shrugged, leaning down a little.

"A kiss, maybe?" he pouted at her, making her melt all over.

"Maybe."

That word was useless anyway, as they leaned towards each other, kissing with ardour, Miley's hands wrapping around his neck, and Oliver's around her waist.

It felt different - Probably the fact that there were no parents for a couple miles..

He pulled back, a gasp escaping his lips, as she did the same.

"So," he said, struggling to regain his breath. "Have you found who your partner's gonna be?"

"No, you?"

"Nope. I think we're supposed to find out today."

"Mhm..."

"Basketball..." He breathed out, trying not to laugh, as she glared at him.

"It's not funny."

"I think it is."

"I'm not bad," she protested.

"I'm not saying you are - I think you're pretty good, Miles - It's just - I know how you are with sports."

She spluttered indignantly.

Oliver waited patiently.

"...You're right."

"But, I wish that I could see you play.." His voice took a lustful tone. "You'd make any sport look hot."

"You're just in it for the shorts."

"True," he admitted, receiving a smack. "Ow!" He complained.

"I love you."

"... I love you too." He recovered. "Don't think that'll work every time."

She shrugged, leaning back into him.

"Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Well.. Wednesday?"

"Should I be?"

"Well you should! I would be - But I have to wait until November!"

"It's not that big a deal."

"Of course it is!" He scrutinized her.

"You planned something, didn't you?"

"Wha-- _What?!_ Me? Nooo..." He groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

"I didn't want you to do anything! You didn't have to - I don't want you to work--"

"It'll make you happy."

"Miley. _You_ already make me happy. _Just you._ I just want you. _Nothing_ else."

"Well... Fine! It'll make me happy if you let me do it!" She pouted at him, making sure he could see her eyes. ".._Pwease_?"

"... _ONLY_ because it'll make _you_ happy." She giggled happily, and kissed him quickly.

"Yay! Good - All my work won't go to waste - Trust me - You'll love it."

"But I love you."

"Aw-- I love you too - But, still. Yay!"

"There's no fighting with you, right?"

"Nope. Sorry."

He glanced at his watch, lifting his arm up from her waist. She whimpered, grabbing his arm and putting it back around her waist.

"Nooo... I'm comfortable," she whined, burying her head back into his shoulder.

"We have to get going," Oliver said gently. She shook her head. "Now, Miley..." He gently massaged her neck, making her moan slightly.

"That's_ not _helping, Oliver."

"Come on--"

"--Fine..."

-**WATERWORKS-**  
"I'm going to hurt myself," Miley grumbled to herself, as she trudged her way to the basketball courts.

"Who are you talking to?" She looked up, surprised, seeing a tall, handsome, blond boy walking next to her.

"Myself," she said, unconsciously blushing. He laughed, a pleasant laugh, and waved a hand shortly.

"I'm Michael Janson." He cringed. "Well - please - Call me Mike. You must be Miley Stewart." He grinned at her taken-aback stare. "You're my partner for basketball."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Mi-- Well, you already know my name," she said, offering an embarrassed smile. He smiled easily.

"That's okay. It's a very nice name."

"Th-thank you." Their short conversation had led them to the basketball court.

"They should be coming soon," Eric told her. She nodded, absent-mindedly dribbling a basketball.

It was suddenly snatched out from under her, and she looked up alarmed. Eric was spinning it easily on his fingers, smiling widely.

"So.. Miley.. You got game?" She shrugged, grinning back, and advancing towards him.

"A little."

And at once, she could tell that teaching basketball wouldn't be _that_ bad.

**-WW-  
**

"Are you my partner?" Oliver looked up, seeing a tall, lean girl, with long, blonde hair, tied up in a pony-tail, standing over him holding a paddle.

That looked a bit threatening.

He shot up. "Yeah - I'm Oliver. You are..?"

"Erin," she stuck a hand out, which Oliver barely brushed before she retracted it. He looked a bit surprised, thinking that she was a bit rude, but his thoughts disappeared when she smiled at him.

She didn't seem that bad.

"Soo.. They'll be coming soon, right?"

"Yep. Hope you know how to handle children under 12." He nodded, grinning.

"My brother's probably more than I can handle already."

"I think we'll be fine," she said pleasantly, smiling at him again, but this time, adding a playful wink.

His mouth went dry and he mentally slapped himself, quickly supplying himself with an image of Miley - Reminding himself that he had a girlfriend.

Still... This was going to be fun.

* * *

_:) Mehehehehe. Basketball. Bet that was a shocker. It's the only sport I've ever witnessed her play on the show without complaint. -rofl- Actually, just one of two sports, and this was the only one that she played happily... WITH OLIVER. :)  
_


	5. Policy, smolicy

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: Oh my gosh - You know what's happening tomorrow? In my story I mean.**

**Well, nevermind - you'll see. And I hope y'all review. ;) 'Kay?**

**This is where you can start hating Erin, and soon.. Mike. :)**

* * *

Oliver grinned as he saw Miley walking towards the basketball courts.

In his_ favourite_ shorts.

"--and that's it."

He blinked.

"I'm sorry - What?" He smiled sheepishly at Erin, who was looking at him questioningly. "I kinda.. spaced out."

"Oh I know. You were checking out that new girl, Millie or what's her face." Erin's face became stony. "You know that the camp has a no-dating policy, right?"

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, but he made sure to recover quickly. "Oh-- Oh I know - Yeah - No worries there - She's my best friend. And it's _Miley_," he corrected.

"Oh all right then," Erin nodded, seeming relieved. "So, as I was saying, we'll just be showing them examples today - We didn't get much done yesterday..." Oliver nodded, deciding to remain silent about the fact that the majority of the campers were males, and were somewhat distracted by Erin's presence.

"Yeah.. They were _distracted_.."

"Mhm."

"Oh - Look - Here they come.."

Erin was surprised. "Really? They don't usually come early." She gave him a sideways grin. "Looks like the ladies like you, Oliver."

He puffed out his chest, giving an exaggerated grin. "They don't call me Smokin' Oken for nothing."

"Who's '_they_'?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't make me use my moves on you to prove it," he shot back.

"I wouldn't mind," she said, her tone, flirtatious.

"Hey Oliver! Hi Erin!" Both Oliver and Erin smiled at the young camper. He smiled politely at Oliver, but when he looked at Erin, his smile seemed to widen tenfold.

Oliver rolled his eyes, attending to a paddle.

And yet - Oliver was surprised to see how pushy 12 year old girls could be.

They somehow managed to flirt with him non-stop.

Even though he reminded them that he was older than them, and exerted his authority here.

He shuddered at the thought of dating somebody 5 years younger than him.

However, dating somebody 5 months younger than him wasn't bad.

He sighed slightly, as he thought of Miley, wondering how she was doing.

**-waterworks-**

"'Ello there, Michael," Miley said cheerily, just knowing that it would annoy him.

"Don't you have a weird name I could use on you?"

"Well - I've been told that my name's already weird."

"It's not," he assured. "I think it's a very unique, and beautiful name."

She blushed.

"Anyway," he said gratefully changing the subject. "Good job yesterday."

"We didn't do much."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah - That's because they were too wowed by you."

Miley blinked confusedly. "I didn't do much yesterday."

"I wasn't talking about your basketball skills," Mike said, adding a wink.

Miley scowled at him playfully, shoving his shoulder.

"Ow! Psh - It's not entirely your fault," he added. "The girls love the Mikester."

"What world are ya livin' in, boy?"

"Ouch."

**BZZT.**

"Gah - Sorry, text message."

'Miley - did u know that the camp as a no-dating policy?'

She stared at the phone. Mike attempted looking over her shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"Oliver," she said, before her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Oken?"

"...Er.. Yes?"

"Oh," Mike chuckled again. "The dude's cool. You guys are friends right?"

"Best of," she corrected quickly.

No need to tell him that they were dating.

"He's probably lucky. You know, to have a friend like you."

"Thanks..?"

"Anything for milady," he said, adding a bow.

"Mike - If I didn't know better, I would say you're flirting with me."

"Noo.. Really?"

She laughed, trying to steer away from the topic. She grabbed a basketball and shoved it into his chest.

"Come on buddy, let's play."

**-waterworks-**

Miley collapsed on the bed, exhaling.

She had to shake off at least 3 boys who were on her case about how old she was and whether she was single.

Her relaxation was interrupted when the door opened, and Erin walked in.

Miley resisted the urge to scowl; Erin had been quite unfriendly towards her and she had no idea why.

Then - To her surprise -

"Hi!"

"Hi..?"

"I'm Erin."

"Miley."

"Hey - Sorry if I've been unfriendly lately - It's just - I went through this tough family thinger..." Erin trailed off, blinking, and turning to Miley, smiling.

"Oh - Well - It's okay," Miley smiled back, a little awkwardly.

"Just thought I'd meet with the girl all the guys are talking about."

Miley blushed uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Haven't you heard - You're the new 'Camp Hottie', according to other councillors," Erin said, grinning widely.

"I..Ah... Uh.."

Erin continued as if Miley hadn't uttered anything. "So - Who do you think is the hottest guy?"

Miley blinked blankly - Should she say 'Oliver' or would Erin get suspicious.

Again, Erin continued.

"For me - I guess it's Oliver.." Miley's head shot up.

"What?!"

"_Oliver Oken_," Erin repeated, shooting Miley a strange look. "Yeah. Oh my gosh - He looks good in a wet t-shirt. You're so lucky to be best friends with him," she said sighing dreamily.

Miley gritted her teeth, smiling a strained forced smile.

"Mhm.. Yeah.. Okay."

"Oh - I should get his number - Do you have it?"

"I don't know whether I should give it to you..."

"Why not? It's not like you're dating or anything."

Miley raised her eyebrows.

She had a point.

".. Oh.. True.. Okay.."

And she found herself giving her boyfriend's phone number to her now mortal enemy.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry - I just had a nestea. :) Cheers.  
_


	6. All Yours

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: OH EM GEE - IT'S MITCHEL MUSSO'S BIRTHDAY! He's 17! -celebrates- :) Muahaha. And what a coinky-dink? It's Oliver's birthday too! :o -gasp-**

**Anyways - This one isn't too bad - it's just plain fun. :)**

* * *

**BZZT**

"Gah - _wha_-- Ermph--" Oliver groaned, one hand smacking his face, while the other felt around for his phone, which was now his current source of annoyance.

_6 AM?!_

Who the _freak _would be calling him at 6 AM?!

He mumbled something incoherent, and quietly slipped out of bed to take the call, stepping out of the cabin.

As soon as he shut the door, and looked up, he was attacked by a force, well - a pair of lips with a body jumping on him.

"Mmmph!"

The assault stopped, and he snapped his eyes open to see Miley grinning widely, waving a phone in front of his face.

"_Miley?!_"

"_Shhh..._" She nudged her head towards his cabin, slowly leading him away from it.

"Okay - What the heck are you doing here?" She pouted at him, wrapping her arms back around him.

"Can't a girlfriend wish her boyfriend happy birthday?"

His brain clicked.

"Ohhh -- Well," he said, offering a sly smirk. "It depends what you got me," he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist.

She grinned. "I knew you'd come around," was what she said before she kissed him again.

He pulled back, groaning softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "You have _no_ idea how refreshing that is - Miley - do you know," -his voice took on a slightly frustrated tone - "I have to listen to nearly every single guy talk about how hot you are?" He kissed her again, feverishly, relishing in the feel of her body against his, and the way her lips moved so gracefully against his.

"So-- Seriously - What'd you get me," he asked, semi-eagerly.

She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ollie - But it's at home - It was kinda too big to bring here - So, when we go back this weekend, I'll give it to you."

"You got me something big?! Miley - What did we say about overdoing it for my birthday?"

She stuck her bottom lip out at him, eyes widening exaggeratedly. "But.. _Oliverrrr_..."

"And what did we say about pouting?"

She shrugged, an evil smile coming across her face.

"I-- Uhh-- Ah-- What did we say about smiling evilly..? It-- It never.. results in anything.. goo--" His words trailed off, as Miley kissed him again, making sure that her entire body was against his, eliciting a small moan from his throat.

**-waterworks-**

"Miley? _Yoo hooo_ -- Miley--"

"Wha..?" Mike chuckled.

"Are you okay? You seem.. a little.. I 'unno.. _Not here_..."

"Just.. lost in some memories," she responded, a small smile coming across her face.

"Hey - you got something on your neck--" Miley glanced at him, smacking a hand on her neck.

"What? Where?"

"Right there--" He set a finger on her neck, just above her collarbone, and her brain immediately sent out two warning signals.

First, Mike shouldn't be touching her, and second, she had to remind Oliver to keep his lips to himself next time, because she knew exactly what Mike saw.

"Uh --" She not so gently pushed his hand away, and lifted the collar of her shirt, blushing subconsciously. "It's nothing .. Just a scratch."

He stared at her suspiciously, but waved it off, his hand still outstretched, though.

At that moment, Miley realized how close they were, and whether it was just her, but it seemed like he was moving closer.

_Nononononononononono!_

She squeaked, and fell backwards off the stump she was sitting on, much to her own surprise, and Mike's shock.

"Miley! Are you okay?" She nodded, ignoring the hand he held out, and getting up by herself, brushing off the back of her pants.

"Need help," came a cheeky voice, coming from Mike, wearing a lopsided grin.

She spluttered. "I-- _No_!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I _don't_ need help, thank you very much!"

"Hey hey hey, I was just kidding there, Miley. No harm, no foul," he said quickly, raising his hands in defense.

"Mhm."

"Soo.." he attempted to change the subject - Bless him. "Have you met my sister?"

"Who's your sister?"

"Erin."

"What the - She -- She's _your_ sister?"

"We're fraternal twins. I take it you've met - She's pretty chill, right?"

"...Okay..?"

"Yeah - She pisses me off sometimes... But I'd do anything for her.. I even help her get guys."

"How do you do that?"

Mike scratched his head. "I'm not sure, exactly," he said attempting an explanation. "But - I just do what she says," he said, in a rushed manner, that seemed like he now wanted to steer clear of the subject.

_Weird..._

**-waterworks-**

_11 PM - Beach_

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I promised one swim, didn't I? Consider this somewhat like a birthday present."

"It's a swim."

"Oliver. Please. Don't tell me you're not the least bit excited about swimming."

"No," he shot back quietly. "I'm excited about seeing _you_ in a swimming costume -" he paused, "But, if we're going _skinny dipping_, I am _totally_ on board."

_SMACK_

"Oww," he whined quietly. "Miley - By the end of summer, I might not be around!"

"Keep up those comments, and it might be true."

"Don't tell me you don't like them."

She was silent as they walked along the path.

"HA!"

"_Shush!_" she whispered urgently.

"If you're so bent on not being caught, why are we doing this?"

"Oliver, it'll be fun! Just like home."

"Technically, it's still California, we are home."

"Oh my gosh - Okay, fine," she whispered, frustrated. She took off her shirt, and shorts, revealing a very nice two-piece, not too revealing, but then again, it sent his imagination wild. She shoved her clothes at him, and stared pointedly. "If you're not going, then I'll go by myself. Enjoy."

"Wait-- WAIT!" He took off his shirt, with a slight struggle, in his haste to get to her, and ran towards her eagerly. "I changed my mind."

She muttered something about boys, and grinned at him sideways. "Ready?"

"Always."

She took off, almost like a bullet, and Oliver took off after her, catching up to her easily, catching her by the waist.

"Oliver!"

"Yesss?" He kissed the back of her neck, his hand sliding across her stomach, and back around her waist, pulling her closer to his own body. She whimpered quietly, leaning back into him.

"...Nevermind."

"So-" -kiss- "What did-" -kiss- "-you-" -kiss, whimper- "get me," he finished, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Well, it depends," she said shakily, turning around his arms. "What did you want?"

"What would you say," he said, leaning towards her, his eyes darting to her lips. "If I said I wanted you?"

She paused, blinking at him.

Then, she smiled shyly, looking up at him, the truth in her eyes.

There was a silence, only sounds being heard was the sound of the waves around them.

"I'd say," she whispered, leaning closer again. "_I'm all yours._"

* * *

_I'm sorry - But I just had to do that - I wrote that originally for another chapter, but I put it here - so now, they know that they belong to each other. -sigh-  
_


	7. Love Sick

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: Why is it that I only got 4 REVIEWS? :P That's cool.. I guess. . You know.. the fact that I'm updating everyday.. You know.. Yeah.. I guess.. You don't want to review - Which is why, you get this crap-like chapter! Muahahaah.**

**Hah - I didn't write it intentionally - but I was rushing and it was pretty - Gah. :) It's a little.. out there, but please, do enjoy. Or just try to, or just fake it. **

* * *

Miley groaned, shutting her eyes tightly as the clothes that she was using as a blanket started vibrating.

She shot up suddenly.

They had fallen asleep on the beach - oh crap.

"Mmph..?" Oliver's sleepy groan came from beside her, as he attempted to curl up closer to her.

She couldn't help but smile, as she answered her phone amidst her mumblings of curses, knowing full well that it was Lilly.

"Hello?" She made sure to lower her voice.

"_Hey!_"

"Lilly! What- Why do you always call--"

"_--So.. How was the birthday?_"

"It was.." Miley coughed. "It was good."

"_What did you get him?_"

"It's at home."

"_Oh yeah. 'Too big to bring there'._"

"It is!"

"_Anyways - What did you guys do?_" Lilly asked with a knowing tone.

"We.. We went to the beach."

"_Aww - That must've been fun._"

"Not much swimming got done."

"_I see._" Lilly paused. "_Miley, did you sleep with him?_"

"NO!" She winced, lowering her voice. "No! Lilly! Why - Why would you think that?!"

"_... It was a possibility - You were saying how you wanted to give him a good present - What better 17th birthday present than to sleep with him?_"

"Nononono--"

"_--Calm down, Miles - Why are you freaking out about it? Last time I checked, you wanted to._"

Miley blushed furiously, resting her chin in her palm. "I-- I've just been thinking..." she mumbled.

" _'Bout what?_"

"... You know.."

Unbeknownst to Miley, and obviously Lilly, Oliver had been sleepily listening in.

"I just - Lilly - I don't think I've ever loved anything so much as much as I love Oliver."

"_Awwww,_" came the high-pitched squeal. "_But - What does that have to do--_"

"I don't know! I just - You hear of like.. couples sleeping together and then the whole relationship is ruined... It's just - Something that I want - God - Lilly, you have no idea how much I want to.. But I don't want to risk anything.."

"_In the words of your dad, 'Bud, everything's gonna be okay'. Come on, Miley - He's obviously in love with you - He'd be stupid to throw everything away._"

"Yeah.. I guess.. I dunno," she whispered, chewing her bottom lip worridly. "I just.. Feel - Something.. Bad is going to happen this summer - It's an uncomfortable feeling."

"_Miley! Don't say that! Where's the wood..._" Miley listened- hearing Lilly scuffling about - then rapping on wood. "_Ah - Okay - Anyways - I'm not supposed to be on the phone - Gotta go._"

"Yeah - You can call later today or something - Maybe I'll just talk to you this weekend."

"_Enjoy your day, bye_."

"Bye.'

**Click.**

Miley groaned, falling back into the sand - Why did she always have to call so early?

She turned her head, to see Oliver watching her with a strange expression on his face.

It looked strained, constricted.

She swallowed.

"How much did you hear?" Both of them already knew the answer.

"Enough." He sat up, moving next to her. "Why... _Why_ would you be worried about that?" She turned away from him, blinking rapidly up at the lightening sky.

He could already tell that she was crying.

"Miles? No - _no_, don't cry."

"I'm n-not crying." She turned back to him, swiping at her eyes. "See?"

He gave her a disbelieving look.

She swallowed, her voice taking a soft tone. "Hold me," she whispered. "Please?"

"You don't have to ask," he murmured, taking her in his arms, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Thanks for a great birthday by the way, I really loved it."

And he held her close, both of them knowing that they would make it through whatever.

**-waterworks-**

"Miley? Miley - Guess what - We have a day off today! The _evil mini ones_ are going on that nature hike," Mike informed Miley excitedly. She just stared at the ground, looking tired, and confused. He sat in front of her, sticking a hand in front of her eyes. "Miley? Are you there?"

"Yeah..?"

"Are you okay? You look tired," he said, getting on his knees, and examining her face.

"Mhm. Fine - Yeah, just tired."

"Well - maybe you need some sleep - I'll help yo--"

"It's okay - I'll just - take a short.. nap." He nodded, helping her up, and supporting her lightly.

And what happened next was a blur - because all she started to see was black.

**-ww-**

"_What's wrong_ with her?!" She vaguely heard Oliver's angry voice, wavering in her brain, then slipping out again.

"_I don't know_," came Mike's worried whisper. "She just fainted."

"Did _you_ do something to her?!"

"What the_ hell_ are you saying?! _I wouldn't hurt her_, don't need to get your panties in a bunch, Oken."

She winced slightly, hearing the snarls in both their tones.

"I think she just moved," Oliver pointed out, and she felt a sudden presence at her side.

"I have _eyes_, thank you," came a snide tone. "Are you okay, Miley?"

"Firesne," Miley mumbled, her hand suddenly flying up to her forehead.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know."

A new presence arrived through her blurry eyes, what looked like a female this time.

"Boys, _scatter_!" There was grumbling, then a peaceful silence. "How are you feeling dear?" A cool hand was placed on her forehead, then immediately moved. "Oh my - You're burning up."

"Wha...?"

"Shh - You need rest." A cold towel was slapped on her forehead, and she was forced into a sitting position, while a spoon of medicine was placed in her mouth.

Miley swallowed the sticky substance, wincing as it went down her throat.

It had it's effects though - it cleared her head a little, but she still felt the heat all through her body.

**-ww-**

Sometime in the later evening, her fever broke, and she woke up gasping, beads of sweat lining her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Oliver was standing over her, with a smile on his face, but that didn't hide the fact that he was worried sick about Miley.

"Better," she rasped. "Gah - water, please?" He nodded, handing her a bottle of water, which she eagerly took, gulping down the water.

"I was worried."

"Really? I had no idea," she said teasingly. He glanced around quickly, before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Lucky there were no lessons today - Poor campers, they'd miss their _'Hot Ms. Stewart'_," he said, raising his eyebrows. He gently lifted her hand up, and kissed it softly. "I don't blame them though."

She chuckled. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"What are you doing here? Everyone's in the dining hall.. Eating," she stressed.

"I think food can wait. You can't."

"You are so sweet."

"Hey! You're awake!" Miley and Oliver whipped their eyes to the nurse who was smiling at Miley widely. Oliver quickly took their intwined hands, and hid it under the blanket, concealing all evidence. He plastered a smile on his face too.

"Yes - Thank you so much."

"Whatever you did last night - don't do a repeat of it - It must have contracted your fever, and make sure you get enough rest." Oliver squeezed her hand under blanket, staring at her pointedly.

"Okay."

"Ms. Stewart, you should thank Mr. Janson for taking you in, later, alright?"

Oliver's hand tightened suddenly.

Miley smirked.

"I'll be sure to do that, thanks."

Once she was out of the room, she turned back to Oliver, who was now kissing her hand again, staring at her innocently.

"You're jealous."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are - I heard your tone with him earlier -"

"-What tone?"

"You know - the whole '_Did you do something to her_', thinger."

"Oh - Well - I was worried - And I really don't trust the guy."

"Mhm... Now - Let's get me out of the bed--"

"--Okay." He swung her up easily, placing her on his shoulder.

"_OLIVER_!"

"Yes?"

"Put me down!"

"Okay," and she found herself falling onto the bed, and before she could protest, his lips were swiftly over hers, his body covering hers, his hands gently caressing her cheeks.

She whimpered quietly, her lips parting, sliding against his.

She was definitely enjoying this.

He slid his head down to her neck, sucking gently, moving her shirt, so he could kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder, just so it would hide any marks later.

She gasped slightly, as she gripped his shoulders, loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

Then suddenly, he shot up, alarmed, and flew off her, landing on the ground, just as the door opened again.

The nurse walked in, alarmed at the fact that Oliver was on the ground, and Miley was lying on the bed, trying to catch her breath, eyes shut tightly.

"What happened in here?"

Oliver recovered first, jumping up.

"I fell off my chair, and she was shocked."

_So simple._

"Ms. Stewart?"

"I - Uh -- Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Miley adjusted her shirt, willing herself not to blush. "Yes - Yeah - he fell off his chair - and I had a mini-heart attack.

The nurse nodded, but looked disapproving, as she left again.

Oliver let out a low chuckle, which resulted in Miley smacking his shoulder.

"You-- You-- You could have got us _caught_!"

"It's all fun," he said grinning, while his hand trailed up her shoulder again.

"Crap - I think you left a mark again.."

"That's why I did it there."

"I don't know why I love you so much."

"Love you too. Love you too, Miles."

* * *

_. :) Anyways. I just read Twilight again (well skimmed through it roughly), and I'm totally in love with Edward. :) _Please review - 4 reviews is pitiful._ :( -goes off to read New Moon- :D  
_


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: Thankerz for the reviews, people! :) **

**Specifically, iheartdisney128, rawraliens101, maddiej93, freedomhoney2007, sabby56, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, AutonomousAnonymous, **and **TripleOOO. **

**Doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing though, faithful reviewers! Keep it up, I love you.**

**Okay - Sorry I missed Friday, but here's Saturday - And it's gonna be split up into two chapters - So there's no Sunday, sorry.**

**So, what you sorta missed so far - It's just - Miley and Oliver return home, just for the weekend yada-yada and we'll see what plans she has for him. Also, don't think that it's over - There's probably going to be more camp, baby! -woot-  
**

* * *

"Wakey! Wakey! Wakey!"

Oliver groaned, as he felt a sudden weight bouncing on top of him, squeezing all the air out of him.

"_Noooooooo!_" He smacked the air blindly. "I'm being attacked by the evil boogeyman!"

The bouncing stopped, and there was what he assumed to be a stunned silence.

Then--

"_Boogeyman_?!"

"Goooo awayyyy!"

"I'm just waking you up."

There was a silence, as he attempted to go back to sleep, before...

"Wakey! Wakey!_ Wakey_!"

He remained silent, then she paused, still sitting on top of him - He imagined her to be pouting, not being able to get a rise out of him.

She sighed, getting up, but before she made it up fully - he let out a playful growl, and pulled her back down, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her.

Lilly groaned, mumbling sleepily, "Guys - don't have sex here," much to their utter embarrassment.

**-WATERWORKS-**

"_Mileyyy_ -- What do you want to do today?"

She smiled apologetically, before responding. "I'm kinda going to hang out with Lilly today - But tonight - we're still set for that date tonight, right?" she added, asking hopefully.

He nodded, knowing that friends were important, and that she'd want some girl time alone with her best friend.

He swung her hand idly, nodding slowly. "Soo.. When are you supposed to meet Lilly?"

"Now, actually," she muttered, seemingly distracted. "We're going to meet at my house."

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yeah.." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her hair.

"We didn't spend a lot of time together," he whined quietly. He felt her move against him, as she laughed.

"We spent quite a bit of time together this weekend, Ollie," she mumbled, against his neck.

"It's not enough! You're never enough for me," he whined quietly.

"I've got to go."

"At least let me walk you home."

She smirked. "As in 'walk me home as to you can give me another hickey'?"

He pursed his lips. "Maybe."

She giggled, but her face became stern. "Oliver - I think you - we should tone it down a little."

"Party pooper," he pouted, but settled for walking her back to her house calmly, where Lilly was waiting impatiently outside, with an abnormally large haversack by her side.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said cheerfully, releasing Oliver's hand, and dashing over to Lilly, grinning.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"Nothing," they said evasively. "Just some girl stuff."

He nodded, but eyed Miley suspiciously, as she skipped over to him and planted a large kiss on his lips, before ushering him away and dashing inside the house.

**--**

"You have the banners?" Miley asked eagerly.

"Yep - The banners, candles, paint, brushes, and music," Lilly said, extracting all the items from her bag, which explained why it was so big.

"You called--"

"--Everyone. Well--" Lilly added, at Miley's surprised look. "Almost everyone. I knew who_ not_ to invite."

"Yay!" Miley sighed happily, starting on a banner. "This is going to be a lot of fun. I hope he likes it," she said anxiously.

"He better like it," Lilly muttered. "You put so much effort into this. I'll kill him if he doesn't," she joked semi-seriously.

**--**

At 7:30 PM, Oliver arrived at Miley's house, ready to take her on their little date. He was surprised to see that she was waiting for him outside, rather than inside her house, as per usual.

She smiled tiredly, and linked arms with him as they walked down to the restaurant they would be dining at.

Oliver grinned at her, taking a chair for her.

"You okay there, Miles?"

"Y-yeah - Just.. Tired.. Lack of sleep, ya know.." She kept fidgeting, which was strange for her, and she kept looking at him strangely.

"What - Why do you keep looking at me?" Oliver smirked. "Checking out the Okenator?"

"... Okay..?" The corners of her mouth twitched.

There was a silence, as Miley ate in such a rushed manner.

"Miley...?"

"Oh - Oliver," she sighed. "I'm so sorry - I know - This is the _worst_ date ever.. I'm just - there's a lot on my mind right now."

He nodded - She did seem stressed lately.

"That's okay." He pushed his plate away, getting out his wallet. "Would you like to go home?"

Her eyes widened. "Home! Yes! That's a wonderful idea! I'll make it up to you, back at my place!"

There was an awkward silence as he stared at her, mouth half-open.

"Oh.. Well.. Not that way - But.." She smiled slyly. "I can think of something," she said quietly, trailing a finger up his hand.

He nodded, mouth a little dry, as he payed the cheque, hurriedly, while Miley wrapped her arms around his waist, from the back, getting him a disapproving look from the manager.

The walk home was torture - For him mostly - He could tell that Miley was nervous about something, as she kept fidgeting with his hand, and hanging off his arm, kissing the side of his neck.

He laughed slightly, "And you said I couldn't leave a mark."

She grinned evilly. "But I never said I couldn't." She resumed her assault on his neck, all the way to her house, where he ended up groaning in frustration, and pushed her roughly up against her door, resulting in her gasping shortly, before returning the kiss breathlessly with her lips parted, allowing their tongues to poke each other's. His hands were on her shoulders, while hers were around his middle, her hands pressed against his back.

"Is.. This.. How.. We say, 'goodnight', now?" He asked breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her jaw line.

"Maybe," she breathed. "But the night isn't over," she finished, pushing him away, and gently wiping at something at the corner of his mouth. "Careful," she smirked. "It's dangerous to go into my house with lipstick on."

"Why?"

"Because--" She swung the door open, and pushed him in.

"**SURPRISE!**"

* * *

_Muahahaha - I'm writing this at my friend's house - Gah sleepover. I did NOT get much sleep - Let's just say, I was overly loud and hyper, and I watched a bunch of Moliver fanvids on Youtube. :) Also, I was working on a bunch of other things too. -yawn- Anyways, it might be harder for me to update the next two weeks because I got two weeks of swimming, and a week of soccer camp that overlaps with one of the swimming weeks._

_Not that you guys care or anything. ;)  
_

_By the way - There's a reason why this is Rated M, because of 'upcoming scenes'. Do you think it's time for said upcoming scenes? Or should I play out more drama so it can go out with a BANG! And I do mean 'bang'. :)_

_Oh by the way - Has anyone heard of Mono? -cough- Sorry random subject, but my friend brought it up, and I was like.. 'EWW' - Then, I was like, 'Oh - Maybe I could use that in my story..' Teehee. :)_


	9. Party Hard

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: Gah. :) Enjoy. :D  
**

* * *

Oliver was shocked, as a stream of confetti was blown into his face.

Miley giggled happily, and slipped her arm through his, leading him into the living room.

Decorating the entire living room were banners, and streamers, all depicting the words, **SURPRISE, Happy Birthday Oliver!, and 17!**.

"Did _you_ do this?"

"Happy Birthday, Oliver!"

"I take that as a yes," Oliver muttered, sitting down on the couch.

Miley looked worried. "Do you like it?"

"Oh!" He looked up, smiling reassuringly. "I do! I'm just.. Let me absorb this," he mumbled rubbing his head.

After Oliver had gotten over the initial shock, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, especially dancing, once he managed to locate Miley, who was dancing hyperly with Lilly.

"Mind if I steal her?" Lilly stuck her tongue out jokingly, and grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be a grouchy Jackson.

"What if I don't want to be stolen?" He grinned, putting his hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice, milady." He leaned in towards her, brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back suddenly, wary. "Where's your dad?" Miley stood on her toes to see over his shoulder, and she smirked.

"Contemplating how to kill you." A trace of fear broke across his face. She kissed his cheek reassuringly. "It's okay - It's _your_ birthday, you're allowed to do whatever you want - and if he stops you, I swear--" She muttered something, but smiled at him, leaning her head on his chest.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Your brother's giving me death glare." Miley swung them around, and sure enough, Jackson was glaring daggers at Oliver's back. She rolled her eyes.

"They've been on my case - You know - They have a _problem_ with PDA." He nodded, going to pull away from her, but the moment his hands lifted an inch off her hips, she growled, and slapped his hands back onto her waist, and pulled him to her kissing him forcefully. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pressing her lips against his. Her body, mostly her lower body was pressed tightly against his, and he had to surpress a moan, as she moved slightly against him.

"I don't.." _-kiss-_ "Think I," -_kiss_- "Want to die" -_kiss-_ "A painful death," he finished, kissing her again, one hand on her lower back, and the other on her hip.

"Mhm," was her response in agreement, but yet, they both still stood there, kissing feverishly.

"Maybe we should out of the line of sight of your dad," he breathed out.

"And Jackson," she mused. He nodded, and let her lead him out onto the patio, where it was empty. She shut the door, and pulled him back to her, allowing him to smash his mouth against hers, as he backed her up into the wall.

She moaned slightly into the kiss, when he pushed her up against the wall, arms encircling her waist as her arms went around his neck. He detached his lips from hers, going to her neck, sucking at various spots, as she tilted her head back unconsciously, giving him more access.

If they got caught --

He didn't want to think about the consequences.

He kissed up her jaw again, then back, kissing her ear gently, as she shivered in his hold.

"Mm-- Oliver --"

"Shh..." She was silenced once more as he kissed her roughly, still holding her against the wall. The sounds of the party were heard faintly in the background, but it was lost upon them as they were drawn into their own little world. Her hands moved down to his chest, as she ran her fingers along it, then gripped the front of his shirt, holding it tightly, pulling him flush against her.

He kissed her with no abandon, glad that they were finally alone, and able to do this.

"_Hey_!" They snapped apart, only to see Lilly staring at them dumbstruck, and shocked.

"Lilly!" His voice came out unnaturally high. "What-- What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for you... It's time for your presents!"

"Oh." Lilly smirked, looking at their dishevelled states.

"But clearly, Ollie wanted his present _early_."

They both blushed furious shades of red.

As they walked in, following Lilly, they received many knowing glances, raised eyebrows, death glares, and the occasional jealous one, but combined, it all equaled embarrassment for both of them. As they sat down, Mr. Stewart patted Oliver's shoulder, and then gripped it, tighter than normal.

He winced.

"Okay, whose present first?"

Oliver couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of presents - It was the child in him.

He enjoyed his loot this year - He received a handful of gift certificates for Best Buy, and a couple XBox 360 games, the occasional sweater, a couple Quiksilver shirts, and a new skateboard.

His favourite though, however was the gift from Miley. It was a moose, all equiped with a helmet and a plush skateboard, but to doll it up, she had added a rose with a note.

_'OLIVER!_

_You're 17! Yay!_

_teehee_

_-kisses-_

_Here's to a great year together, and hopefully more to come._

_xoxo, love,_

_Miley'_

He grinned, kissing her on the cheek, reminding himself to '_thank_' her properly later, when they were alone.

And then, people dispersed, returning to the party, the music restarting.

Miley grinned at him mischieviously, and took his hand, gently leading him up the stairs, to her bedroom, where it was much, much quieter.

"I forgot to give you part of you present," she all but whispered, looking up at him, all of a sudden shy.

"I can't wait," he responded hoarsely, a smile coming across his face.

Miley had suddenly shoved him against her door, and was kissing him with no abandon, her hands running up and down his chest. Oliver could've sworn he saw fireworks as she gently pushed herself onto him, their bodies molded together.

Before he knew it, Miley had pulled him away from the door, and pushed him towards her bed, both of them falling on it, Oliver groaning quietly. Miley tucked her knees into his sides, and slid her hands up his chest, and around the back of his neck.

"Miley--" he gasped slightly, as she started kissing his neck. "Miles - Maybe.. The party--"

"They-- They won't notice we're gone..."

He wanted to protest, but his brain didn't let him, considering he had a gorgeous girl straddling his lap, and making out with him. He slid a hand up the back of her shirt, feeling her heated skin, which contradicted the fact that she began to shiver.

"Is - Is this part of the present?" He felt her smile against his lips.

"Maybe," she mumbled.

He groaned, as her hand slid up his shirt, tracing invisible circles on his chest. He flipped them over, her legs still wrapped around his waist, as she gasped in surprise.

"You've done _enough_ tonight, babe." She opened her mouth to protest, but he kissed her quickly to silence whatever was about to come out. He pressed his lips against her neck, feeling her pulse palpitate beneath his lips, as she whimpered quietly.

"_Oliverr_-- I - Remember how - W-we said that we-- Couldn't - I can't wear _turtlenecks_--" He groaned in frustration, but pulled back, understanding. She already had quite a few spots on her neck. She was trying to catch her breath, as she spoke again, "But - If you did in a place where people couldn't see..." His eyes shot to hers immediately, questioning her words. She was looking at him with the same shy look she gave him not but a few days ago.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, as he kissed down her jaw, and down her neck, just where the neckline of her t-shirt was. He gently pushed it down a little, kissing past her collarbone, as her breathing became haggard. He found that he enjoyed kissing her lips more, so he moved back up to her slightly parted mouth, gently massaging her lower lip with his own.

_BANG._

"Hey, Miles - You in he-- _EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW_!"

"Lilly!" Lilly was clutching dramatically at her chest, as she wheezed against the door.

"What - You - Him - Kiss - _EEEWW_!"

"We..." Excuses failed both of them. It had been pretty obvious what they were doing.

"Oh my gosh - You guys! Come on - I know it's his birthday party and all - But seriously - In a house full of people?!"

"We just got carried away! I wanted to give him something!" Miley stated defensively.

Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"NO! Not _that_!"

"Then what?"

"You know - The thing?"

"Ohhh yeahh - Okay." Lilly seemed to be calming down. "You are so lucky _I'm_ the one who catches you - If your _dad or Jackson_ ever caught you - You.." She paused, then snickered evilly. "Never mind."

"Can you _please_ leave _now_?"

"Alright, _alright_!"

"What'd you have for me?" he asked curiously. Miley blushed slightly, and dug around in her bedside table, searching for something. She stood up, holding something behind her back. His curiosity was aroused.

"Well.. Oliver - I really -" She laughed slightly. "This is going to be _really_ cheesy," she warned jokingly. "But - Seriously - I really do love you." He opened his mouth to reply, but she shushed him. "Like, _a lot_ and - This - I thought it'd be something special for you." She took his hand and opened it, putting her fist into his palm, and slowly opening her fist up. He felt something cool drop into his palm, and she slowly removed her hand, still blushing and scrutinizing him for a reaction.

He looked at the object.

It was a ring.

His first stupid thought was, '_Is she proposing to me?'. _But he quickly crossed that out. He looked at it. It was a simple band, but on the inside, it had engraved, '_Oliver and Miley, OO+MS'. _

She looked nervous, as she started rambling again. "Look - You don't have to wear it - I just thought I'd give it to you - I've never felt this way about someone before. Here," she said quickly. "I know most guys don't like wearing rings where they can be seen, so -" She pulled out a simple silver chain. She gently took the ring from him, and put the chain through it. She reached up, and put her arms around his neck, and he immediately got a whiff of her vanilla smelling hair. He berated himself immediately. She had gone all out to give him the best birthday, and here he was thinking of her hair.

_Her hair._

She pulled back, but he didn't let her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Oh," she laughed. "It's no problem - I just wanted to give you something special," she said softly.

"Oh - And thanks," he said cryptically.

"For what?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

"For being the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me."

* * *

_Yay! :) I ALMOST wrote it. :) And don't think I can't write it, 'cause I can! :P -childish- :)  
_


	10. Infectious Mononucleosis

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, other than this story, an this unnaturally long disclaimer.

**A/N: Gah. :) Enjoy. :D**

**Hopefully my scientific prowess shows a little. x) Enjoy your little educative chapter on infectious mononucleosis.**

**PS. Forgot to do this last chapter, but I'll do it for this chapter. Thanks to...**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, Courvoisier, sabby56, iheartdisney128, maddiej93, AutonomousAnonymous, foolwiz, **_annnnd _**peacegal !**

**Merci beaucoup! :) Reviews make the world go 'round. :)  
**

* * *

"Miley," Oliver started, looking worried as they walked to breakfast. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah! Fine," she responded hoarsely.

"What's up with your voice?"

"Sore throat," she mumbled, rubbing her neck, irritated. "Ugh - Sorry - My neck's killing me - It's like my muscles aren't working.."

"Here," he gently put his hands on the back of her neck. "Let me help." The moment his hands touched her neck, he pulled back startled.

"What?" She looked alarmed.

"_Geez_ Miles, you're burnin' up," he muttered, placing a hand on her forehead. It was hot.

"_And_ I have a headache," she mumbled, groaning. She wrapped her arms around him. "Hold me."

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse."

"Okay," she said agreeably. She gasped slightly, as she fell to her knees suddenly, her hand flying to her head. "Oww," she whimpered.

"Miley!" Oliver shot down to her level, helping her up. "Okay we're _definitely _going to take you there."

He half-carried her, half-dragged her there, until he found that her legs were shaking. He hoisted her up bridal-style, and practically ran the rest of the way there.

"Ms. Stewart, back again?" Miley nodded weakly, offering a serene smile. Oliver placed her on the bed, laying her across.

The nurse laughed, prompting Miley to open her mouth. She switched on her penlight, and peered inside.

"Oh my - You definitely have a sore throat - With a high fever too. If it's what I think it is - We better send you back home to get you checked out."

"What is it?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Well, I think - And I'm not sure, but she might have _infectious mononucleosis_."

Oliver and Miley stared at her blankly.

"_Mono_?" She prompted.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, and Miley blushed.

"Oh no - Don't worry - It's not_ really_ called the 'kissing disease', dear. It's a moniker for it," she said reassuringly.

She ended up calling Miley's father, who came and picked her and Oliver up, because he insisted on going with them. Mr. Stewart kept shooting Oliver glares through the mirror of the front seat.

Miley coughed, resting her head on Oliver's lap, moaning softly and burying her heated face into his knee.

She was restless, and couldn't settle on a position. She ended up practically sitting in his lap, head buried into his neck, while he held her hands.

"Hey bud, I know you're not feeling well, but maybe you should move _away_ from Oliver?" Came Mr. Stewart's hopeful voice. "You know, just so that you don't pass anything to him," he added quickly.

Miley groaned, shaking her head, and clutching his hand tighter. "No," she whined stubbornly. "Oliver's like _immune _toeverything," she stated firmly.

When they went to the doctor, he lay down on the cot, and he examined her head, felt around her neck, and checked the inside of her mouth.

"Well," the doctor concluded, after taking Miley out of the examination room, in which he took her in to conduct a test. "She has mononucleosis."

"She'll be fine, right?"

"Definitely - It's a very minor case. We just had to make sure that her spleen was alright - In more prolonged cases - The spleen is usually ruptured, and that could be dangerous. We'll just prescribe her some Paracetamol and she'll need at least two days of rest and no vigorous activity for a while," stated the doctor, scribbling down a prescription.

"Will do, doc," Mr. Stewart promised. The doctor looked back down to his clipboard.

"Oh," he said looking up. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Mr. Stewart looked at Oliver, who nodded nervously.

"Yes?"

"Oh you're the boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, have you been feeling fever, headaches, or sore throats lately?"

Oliver shook his head, 'no'.

"No liplocking. Got it?" He turned to Mr. Stewart suddenly stern. "I thought there was something wrong with your daughter's neck - Turns out they weren't anything at all. Just _marks_."

Miley blushed, even in her drowsy state, as she turned to grin at Oliver. He returned the grin, albeit nervously.

"I see. Alright."

Oliver gently kissed Miley's hand, as she yawned widely, trying to get comfortable.

"You okay, Miley?"

"Never better," she murmured, eyes slipping shut, as a trace of sarcasm slipped through her voice. "It's not everyday you get '_Mono_'."

"No actually," he laughed. He ran his thumb across the skin of her hand, his face turning serious. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For possibly doing this to you."

She stared at him incredulously, before going into a laughing/coughing fit. "Oliver" -cough- "Teenagers contract mono around this age. It could have been anything, although," she admitted sheepishly, "It probably was because of," -cough- "What we were doing."

"That's why I'm sorr--"

"--No. Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But--"

"--_Uh uh_," she said, pointing her finger at him. "No apologies. I won't accept it. But," she said, an evil grin coming across her face. "My daddy might like one. I can tell he's convinced that this is _entirely_ your fault."

Sure enough, Mr. Stewart was shooting him nasty looks while he listened to the doctor, who was informing him of what to do with Miley.

"I won't get to see you for two days," he pouted.

"Oh well. _'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'_," she quoted cheerfully. "Or," she suddenly added, eyes narrowing. "_'Out of sight, out of mind'_."

He laughed, shaking his head. "That would _never_ happen, babe."

"It better not," she threatened jokingly.

"I want a kiss," he whined quietly.

"Okay." She puckered her lips, and touched her fingers to her lips, then reached out and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"A real one!"

"No can do, Oken. I'm not allowed, remember?"

"I thought_ I _wasn't allowed."

"Point taken." She grabbed the front of his shirt, and pressed a large kiss onto his lips, roughly shoving her tongue into his mouth. Before he could thoroughly enjoy it though, she pulled back, looking happy with herself.

"I definitely can't wait to see you in two days," he gasped, as he stood up, Mr. Stewart ushering him away, offering to drive him back.

"Love you," she called out weakly.

He managed to call past Mr. Stewart's shoulder. "Love you too!"

* * *

_What do you think is gonna happen now that Miley's not there at Camp? -gasp- Review, please. . :)  
_


	11. Erin and Mike

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: Mufufufufu. So. I woke up early today and spent a little time on upcoming chapters. -shifty- Fufufufufu. :) Only I know where this is gonna go - But I hope you'll enjoy it. . Lol that smiley looks like it has a beauty mark. -chuckle-- Okay, nevermind. :P Warning - I think there's more written in the Author's Notes, than in the actual chapter. xD  
**

**Hey! Guess what?! I WROTE THE SCENE! That's right. :D xD Maybe I'll just throw it at you sometime in the near.. or distant future. HINT: It's not in this chapter though. PSH. Why would it be? -unsure- She's sick...**

**HAHAHAHAHA. ... I think I inhaled too much chlorine. Gah. I have lifeguard tips slipping through my brain.**

**AND my awesome reviewers. :) You guys rock harder than the wave pools, and for me that's saying something. :D Thanks to...**

**IZIBELLE, sabby56, foolwiz, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, freedomhoney2007, Courvoisier, dcjp, AutonomousAnonymous, Youre Undeniable 09, iheartdisney128, **_annnnnd_** MileyFan2492.**

**Aw most of you know me so well. :) Erin's evil. Of course she's gonna make a move. -durrrrrhhhh- :)  
**

* * *

Oliver sighed, moodily swinging his paddle around.

"Hey there, Oken."

"Erin," he nodded.

"Why so down?" He shrugged, sighing.

Truth was - He missed Miley. It had only been one day - She'd probably be coming back tomorrow, but he missed her anyways.

Nobody to wake him up at 6 in the morning.

"I don't know," he finally said.

"It's because of_ Miley,_ isn't it? Don't worry, Oliver, she'll be fine." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You're such a good friend - I wish _I_ had a friend like you," she said wistfully. "You're _so_ sweet!"

Then she did the most unexpected thing.

She kissed him on the cheek, before giggling happily, and skipping away.

He scowled, rubbing his face when she wasn't looking.

"_What the heck?_" he muttered.

**--**

Oliver walked back to the Boys' Cabin, confused, and worried. He definitely did not want Erin making a move on him.

He heard laughter from inside the cabin and rolled his eyes. Probably Mike and one of his perverted jokes.

Sure enough, he walked in just to hear the punch of a joke he'd definitely heard before.

"And then, the brother's like, '_Dude - Can you stop making sandwiches up there? You're getting mayo all over my face!'_ " Oliver rolled his eyes. That was quite a common joke, but yet he found guys and girls alike found that sort of thing funny.

"Hey Oken," Mike said, upon seeing Oliver enter the room. "How's Miley?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Too bad she's not here, right?" Mike chuckled. "We," he said, gesturing to the rest of the guys. "-We miss our little bit of eye candy."

"She's _your_ partner, Janson," Oliver pointed out stonily.

"I know! How lucky am I?"

Oliver wanted to hit him, but he willed himself to count to 10.

"You're quite lucky to have known her for such a long time. And you guys live on the beach!" He strided towards Oliver. "Tell me, is she a bikini girl, or a one-piece girl?"

Whistles went around the room, and Oliver could feel his face burning.

"I'd rather not talk about her like that," he said quietly.

"I'd peg her as a two-piece type o' girl. She probably looks good in it," he said wistfully.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. He did _not_ feel comfortable about the fact that this guy was fantasizing about his girlfriend.

"I said, _I'd rather not talk about her like that_," Oliver said, voice slightly raised as he stood up from his seat on his bed.

"Oken, what did we say about getting your panties in a bunch?" Mike jabbed a finger into Oliver's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

"Oooh - Touchy subject? What's wrong? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

".._Ye_-- No."

"Then back off --"

"--But she is my best friend - And I _refuse _to allow you to talk about her like that. She's a _person_ - Not some sort of.." He struggled for words, as the anger clouded his mind. "-_Animal _you can goggle at!"

"Free country, Oken. Besides," he sneered. "Why don't you go cuddle with my sister - Saw that kiss on the cheek she gave you.. Ooh - You two would make such a good couple."

"I don't like her like that."

"That's what they all say."

Oliver was seething.

**--**

_Meanwhile, back at home.._

"MILEY! You're back!!"

"Lilly!" She coughed, voice still hoarse. "Uh - Maybe you should stay away - You know, just in case."

"Oh right." Lilly giggled. "You have the _kissing disease_."

Miley blushed. "I prefer '_mono_', thanks."

"Whatever. It's probably because you and Oliver make out so often."

"Harumph. Whatever," she shot back, still blushing.

"Your dad sent me up to give you a glass of water," Lilly said, cheerfully. She strided towards Miley, and handed her the glass. "Here you go." Miley accepted it gratefully, and drank it quickly, exhaling, satisfied.

"Thanks."

"So, you're going back tomorrow?"

"Maybe - Or possibly on Friday. I want to back though. I--"

"--If you say you miss your '_Ollie-bear'_, I'm going to run out of here screaming," Lilly warned jokingly. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say, '_I had fun_', but thanks for reminding me." Miley pouted. "I miss Oliver."

"But I missed you!"

"Aw - Lilly, I miss you too! You're my best friend, Lilly - Don't forget that."

"And you're my best friend."

"So," Miley said, straightening out her blankets. "What are you doing here?"

"What - A girl can't see her best friend?" Lilly spoke evasively, and Miley was at once suspicious.

"... Seriously - What are you doing here - You just popped by randomly - Heck, I didn't know that _you knew_ I was home - Unless you're here to see Jack--" Miley's eyes widened. "You're here to see _Jackson_, aren't you?!"

Lilly paled. "..Yes?" Miley gaped at her, giving her the impression of a fish without air.

"What?! Jackson? When did this happen?"

"At Oliver's surprise party." Miley racked her memory, and she recalled how Oliver had pulled her away from Lilly.. Then Lilly started dancing with...

"Jackson."

"You're not mad are you?"

Miley bit her lip. "No," She sighed. "I guess not - It was more a shock than anything else. I'm going to have a word with that brother of mine though," she muttered slipping out of bed. Lilly shook her head, putting out her hands.

"It's okay, Miley! Really! Okay! I'll be going now," she stated cheerfully, before running out of the room.

Miley groaned, falling back into bed, and slapping the wet towel on her forehead.

**--**

Oliver sighed, sitting on the beach.

He looked out onto the rippling waves, and fingered the ring that Miley gave him.

He smirked.

"Gee, Miley," he whispered. "Because of _you_, I'm suffering from separation anxiety."

**--**

Miley sat on a chair outside on her balcony, trying to count the stars.

She was bored, and she missed Oliver.

She sighed, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

**--(A/N: WARNING! CHEESINESS!)--**

And simultaneously they both whispered into the night --

"_I love you_."

* * *

_-squeeeeaaaaaal- :) I'm sorry.. THEY ARE JUST SO FREAKING CUTE! -dies- :) Anyways... Have you guys heard the 'Lettuce and Tomato' joke? I'll put it here anyways. :)_

-cough-

_There's this guy and his girlfriend - They're about to do it, but for some stupid reason, they do it in his bedroom, which he shares with his brother. (dumb, I know). Anyways, he and his brother share a bunk bed - And his brother sleeps on the bottom, while he sleeps on top. _

_He whispers to the girl, "We can't get caught - So, if you want to go harder, just say 'Lettuce', and if you want to go faster, just say 'Tomato', 'kay?" She nods, and they get to it._

_At first, she's really quiet about it, and she's whispering 'Lettuce, tomato, lettuce, tomato..' over and over, but soon things get kicked up a notch, and she's screaming._

"_LETTUCE! TOMATO! LETTUCE! TOMATO--" The younger brother groans, and kicks the bottom of the top bunk._

_"Can you guys stop making sandwiches up there? You're getting mayo all over my face!"_

_-- And that's it. :) Gee that was freakishly dirty. xD. But funneh, no? ;)_

_Anyways - Review, please. It can be on anything, my story, my long author's notes, the joke, or my bad grammar skills and whatnot - Just, leave something. :D_

_Please._


	12. So The Drama

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: Okie - I'm forgetting about corresponding the chapters with days now. Mufufufufu - So short summary, basically this chapter sucks, 'cause I'm rushing. :) I'm sorry you guys. : /**

**And my awesome reviewers - You guys rock! :) Thanks to-**

**rawraliens101, freedomhoney2007, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, dcjp, iheartdisney128, sabby56, hanfan89, maddiej93, foolwiz, AutonomousAnonymous, Youre Undeniable 09, Courvoisier, **_annnnnd, _**MileyFan2492 ! Yay!**

* * *

"Alternate your strokes, paddling too much to one side will result in you turning - But we only want to go straight for now," Oliver called out, as he stood on top of his kayak. Everyone nodded obediently and set off to work. Oliver and Erin paddled around them, making sure that everyone was working properly.

By the end of the session - At least 5 kids had fallen into the water, because they kept hitting each other with the paddles. Oliver rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching, as they continued trying to attack each other.

"Hey guys! Break it up!" He was still smiling though - He had no heart to tell them off fully, probably because of the fact that Miley might possibly be coming back today. He looked at Erin pleadingly, asking her to do something.

She laughed, wading through the water towards them. He did a double take - She - Wet t-shirt.

"No, no, no, _no_," he muttered, smacking his head.

"What's wrong?" She was suddenly beside him, and he felt her body heat radiating. He flushed furiously.

"Uh -- Water in my ear - I hate it when that happens.. It's _so_ distracting," he said casually.

".._Ohkayyy_..." She shot him a weirded out look, and turned to the now dumb-struck boys. Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he focused on gathering the fallen oars.

"Coming, Oliver?" He turned around and saw that Erin was already dragging the two misfits back to shore. "Time for dinner," she grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he called back, hopping through the water.

**-waterworks-**

Oliver sat alone, at the table that he and Miley usually occupied, but he found he couldn't enjoy his food as much.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, why are you sitting alone?"

"I 'unno," he shrugged.

"Come sit with us," Erin asked, pointing over to the more crowded table. Oliver cringed inwardly at the thought of sitting next to Mike, but shrugged anyways. He was in too much of a good mood to complain.

He ended up sitting next to Erin, chatting with the rest of the councillors.

Then things started to get weird.

Erin started hanging off his shoulder, all giggly and googly-eyed. Oliver couldn't help but feel a tad freaked out. He kept gently pushing her away, but she was like a freaking leech.

Finally he gave up, and simply remained ignorant to her presence.

He smiled forcefully when other councillors told them they looked cute together.

Thankfully, he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"'Scuse me, one sec," he muttered, jumping out of his seat.

He ran outside, and opened the cellphone quickly, "Hello?"

"_Oliver_!" He brightened.

"Miley! How are you? Are you okay?"

"_Fine, fine, fine. You?_"

"I'm not the one who's sick."

"_I'm better now - But daddy insists on me staying one more day. I'll be back tomorrow,_" she informed him sadly.

"Mileyyy," he whined. "I want you here! Now!"

She laughed. "_Sorry Ollie. No can do_."

"I need you to protect me!"

"_From what?_"

"Evil girls!" He heard a sharp intake of breath from her end.

" _'Evil girls'?_" Her voice was strained. "_What evil girls? Is it Erin? I knew there was something up with her - Gahhh--_" He could hear the frustration behind her voice.

"--Relax," he assured her. "Nothing's happening - She's just.." he contemplated telling her about Erin's flirtatious attitude. "She's just.. weird."

"_Mhm_," she said, sounding skeptical. "_Right - Anyways - I'll see you most likely tomorrow, 'kay?_"

Before he could say anything else, she hung up, the dial tone interuppting his sentence.

He groaned, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He contemplated going back into the dining hall, but he shrugged it off, opting for a run on the beach.

-

Miley shoved the phone in her pocket, chewing her lip - She was going to surprise him - Truth was, she was on her way back to the camp already.

Her eyes narrowed, as she thought of ways to creatively destroy Erin.

-

As Oliver ran, he felt the breeze, slapping at his face, making him feel free, and more relaxed than he felt earlier. He sighed, running back to the beginning, before throwing himself on the sand, and watching the sky's darkening hue.

"Hey," came a voice.

"Erin," he mumbled through his lips.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Cool," she laughed. "Mind if I join you?"

He remained silent, not giving an answer - But he knew how pushy this girl was - She'd lie down anyways.

And she did.

He surpressed an annoyed groan and shut his eyes. He wondered whether Miley was mad at him in any way - He hoped she wasn't.

"Oliver?" She was poking his shoulder. He sighed, turning to face her.

"Wha--"

And then, she was kissing him.

He took a little while to process what was happening, before he jumped up, in shock.

"What was that?!"

"I really like you," she said quietly.

"What about that no dating policy?"

"We'll hide it," she said hopefully.

"Well - I have a girlfriend," he said backing off, as she walked towards him.

"Pleaaasse?"

"No-- Erin -- No, stop-- What are--" And she was kissing him again.

Then he heard a quiet gasp from somewhere behind him, and he whirled around, thinking there was someone there.

But there wasn't.

Yet something told him that they had been caught - and he didn't want to know who caught them.

-

Mike grinned, his and Erin's plan coming together - He had seen Miley get dropped off earlier - and he knew that Oliver was on the beach, so he told her that. But he didn't tell her with who he was on the beach with.

He felt a strange feeling though, as he watched Miley dash away from the beach, a hand flying up to her eyes.

Remorse, guilt, sadness.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

-

Oliver walked back to his cabin, but before he could, somebody tapped him on the shoulder harshly, and he spun around seeing the last person he expected to see at the moment.

"Miley--"

"You. Jerk," she spoke through clenched teeth.

And his whole world came crashing down.

* * *

_Yayness - Okay next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow. :) And I'm gonna make sure Erin's a right ol' beotch. MUAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Ha._


	13. Unfaithful? Maybe

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: Don't hate me y'all. :) Oh - This one is definitely a tad rushed, 'cause I'm awesome like that - And also because I'm already pushing my mother's patience. :mellow:  
**

**And my awesome reviewers - You guys rock! :) Thanks to-**

**rawraliens101, freedomhoney2007, dcjp, iheartdisney128, sabby56, maddiej93, foolwiz, AutonomousAnonymous, Youre Undeniable 09, Courvoisier, MileyAddicted (dude, finally you reviewed) **_annnnnd, _**MileyFan2492 ! Yay!**

* * *

"What--"

"How _could_ you? Don't think that I didn't see you--"

"--Miley, lower your voice--"

"Lower my voice?! You're asking me to lower my voice?"

"..Or not."

"How could you?!" He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "You know what - I can't deal with this right now," she muttered, flipping him off.

He gaped at her. "Hey -- Now, that's just rude," he pointed out blankly.

She stopped walking away from him and whirled around, eyes glaring daggers.

"Excuse me?"

He gulped, hearing the danger in her voice, and he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"_I'm_ being rude? Me?" She let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "Okay - I guess you kissing that-- That--" Her voice became strangled as she fought for words. "That.. _thing_!" She scoffed. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure that wasn't rude you know - 'Cause you didn't have a girlfriend and all."

"I do have a girlfriend," he pointed out, trying to smile sweetly at her.

Miley bit her lip. What came out of her mouth was actually an accident - But she was feeling quite angry right there and then, so..

"Well, you don't anymore," she said quietly.

He almost didn't hear her soft tone, but when he did - His ears rang with the force of her words as they came at him full force.

-**waterworks-**

"Hey Miley," Mike spoke up cheerfully.

"Mmph," she mumbled into her arms.

"Come on," he said, pulling on her arm. "Let's go for a walk or something." He took something from behind his back, holding it out for her. "Here you go," he said shyly.

She looked up and saw that it was a rose.

A rose.

**-flashback-**

_"Lilly - Is my hair okay?"_

_"Relax Miley - Geez, you've asked me that like 20 times," Lilly said in a muffled tone as she attempted to swallow the piece of the sandwich she was eating. "Come on - Oliver will probably like you even if you showed up in that chicken suit."_

_Miley cringed, as she straightened out her dress in the mirror. "Thanks for that mental image. I completely forgot about that incident."_

_DING DONG_

_"He's here!"_

_Lilly shot Miley an annoyed look. "Calm down." She patted Miley's back. "Breathe. Breathe. Breath--"_

_"I AM BREATHING!"_

_"Oh boy," Lilly muttered. "Oliver's sure gonna have his hands full tonight," she mumbled as she went to open the door. Behind her, Miley was hyperventilating. "Miley! Get over here! He's not my date!"_

_"Right!" Miley grabbed her purse, as she checked everything one more time._

_Lilly sat on the steps, watching with amused eyes as Miley fumbled with the door. "Hey Miley," she called. "It's not that bad - I mean you guys have already kissed, so there's nothing to be nervous about." Miley shot Lilly a glare over her shoulder, as she managed to unlock the door and open it._

_And there was Oliver, holding a single rose, smiling sheepishly at her._

_She had never seen anything more endearing._

_His eyes wandered over her appreciatively, as she blushed under his gaze._

_"You look lovely," he murmured playfully, as she leaned up to kiss him. She smirked, pressing her lips against his._

_"You don't look so bad yourself." He smiled blissfully, as he held out the rose for her. She squealed, taking the rose, and softly touching the delicate petals._

_"That's sweet, Oliver." He smiled, uncomfortably, as he looked at the ground._

_"I couldn't afford the whole bouquet - Student's salary," he said bitterly, as he looked apologetic. She shook her head, grabbing his hand as she walked into the kitchen to fill up a vase with water and put the rose into it. As they passed the stairs, Lilly was sitting there, squealing silently with her hand placed over her heart as she pouted at the couple._

_Miley turned back to Oliver, still unable to wipe the smile off her face. "I love it anyways."_

_He grinned, extending an arm for her. "Shall we?"_

_"Definitely."_

_They ignored Lilly who called out to them, "Bye!"_

_Silence._

_"Guys?"_

_"Hello?"_

_She paused, then her eyes widened as she grimaced._

_"Come on! I didn't need to see that!"_

**-end flashback-**

She didn't realize that tears were slowly slipping out from beneath her eyelids.

"Miley?" Mike was suddenly alarmed. She let the rose slip from her fingers, as she sat down on an old log.

"W-w-what?" Miley suddenly came back into reality.

"Nothin'. Let's take a walk in the park, shall we?" Mike supported her as she picked up the rose carefully and went back up on her feet.

"Nice day, huh?" Miley said as she gazed at the sky, sighing.

"Night," he corrected with a small smile on his face.

"Details, details," she shot back, a ghost of a smirk hinting across her features.

His face straightened. "Why so down?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, stretching out an arm to brush against a few leaves. "I just - It's nothing," she assured him sadly.

"Yeah right. Seriously - What's wrong?"

In her mind's eye, she saw Oliver - Everything they went through together.

"I'm so confused," she murmured to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she told him dazedly.

"Hey Miles?"

She nearly burst into tears.

_That's what Oliver used to call me_, she thought to herself miserably.

"Y-yeah?"

"I - I really want to do something - You might murder me for this--"

"--Depends what you're going to do, Michael."

Then quite suddenly the rose had fallen out of her hand, and she had her back against the rough bark of a tree.

It was over just as it started as she shoved him off her, eyes wide.

Her mind was blank.

She had no coherent thoughts, as she ran a hand down the side of her face in shock.

He gaped at her apologetically. "I'm sorry--"

She had no idea what she was doing, but she vaguely wondered if she was going to regret it.

"Hey Mike, come here."

* * *

_Mufufufufufu._


	14. Uncovering Truths

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: Gah - I can see this coming to an end. But obviously, before the end, they have to -- Well, you know. :D Yay! That part's already complete.**

**And this chapter - I wasn't pleased with it, but please do tell me what you think of it, okay?**

**And my awesome reviewers - I am too lazy to write down your names right now, sorry - But I'll do it next chapter. :)**

* * *

Previously, on Waterworks:

__

It was over just as it started as she shoved him off her, eyes wide.

Her mind was blank.

She had no coherent thoughts, as she ran a hand down the side of her face in shock.

He gaped at her apologetically. "I'm sorry--"

She had no idea what she was doing, but she vaguely wondered if she was going to regret it.

"Hey Mike, come here."

* * *

"Er-- I'm sorr-- What?"

"Come here," she repeated, extending a finger and curving it towards herself.

"I--" He stepped forward, an eager look on his face, as he brightened.

"A little closer," she purred, a small smile gracing her face.

Now, without a doubt, he definitely looked really eager.

"Look -- What I wanted to do was--" Miley swallowed, hoping that this didn't backfire. She forced a shy smile on her face, leaning in a little. He bounded forward, and in a flash, her foot shot out, colliding hard with his shin.

He yelped, clutching at his shin, hopping up and down. "_OW_! What the _hell _was that?!" He scowled, glaring, and still hopping up and down. "Geez, you _little_--"

"--Do ya _really_ want to finish that sentence?" He grimaced, but daringly advanced forward. She pointed the rose threateningly at him. "Don't come _any _closer, buddy."

"What are you gonna do, Miley? _Poke_ me away?" He reached out a hand to pick up a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "You know-- You really shouldn't lead a guy on like that," he whispered somewhere near her face.

She couldn't tell exactly where, because of the fact that she had her eyes tightly shut. Her breathing became shallow, as she backed up unconsciously, into the tree again.

He chuckled lowly somewhere in front of her. "You know, Miley - Oliver's a little player, isn't he?"

Her eyes shot open.

How on earth did he know about that?

She voiced that opinion - "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Erin's my sister - Remember--"

But she ignored him.

Her brain turned, as she put together the pieces of the complicated puzzle.

"You planned this," she whispered, cutting off whatever it was he was saying. "You and Erin - You both planned this--" Her brain recalled something that he had told her.

-

__

"Yeah - She pisses me off sometimes... But I'd do anything for her.. I even help her get guys."

-

"Oh, very good Miley," he said mockingly. "Would you like a cookie?"

"I can't believe you," she whispered again, in a hurt tone.

"It's not all that bad - Come on - At least I get--"

"--Me," she finished, with a strangled tone.

"See? You're catching on."

"Oliver -- D-didn't kiss her, did he," she spoke to herself more than anything.

"Well no - But he's--"

"--It was rhetorical," she snapped, suddenly getting the feeling back in her feet. "Even if he did kiss her - He'd be 100 times better than you," she said shoving him away, before stomping off.

She couldn't believe it.

How could she have been so, "_Stupid_," she muttered, smacking herself.

_'I should have listened to Oliver first.'_

"Hey--" She heard Mike, behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" He gripped her arm, making her whirl around.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Leave me alone - I have some problems I need to fix."

"Oh, going to Oliver? Psh - I made sure he was taken care of."

Her eyebrow twitched.

The next thing she knew, she had somehow tackled him into the grass, and she was sitting on top him, yelling in his face.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_" He was stunned momentarily by the shock, and the pain of the fall, but the moment he recovered, he grimaced, and his face contorted into an angry sneer.

In a second, he had managed to flip them over, and subdue her, while she struggled uselessly.

"Yell louder - I'm pretty sure people didn't hear you."

That's when she realized they were pretty far away from the camp itself, and the trees probably muffled the yell.

She was about to yell again, but then he extracted something from his pocket, and her throat constricted painfully when she saw it.

The ring.

_His_ ring.

_Their_ ring.

"Where--"

"--He dropped it." She tried to move her arms, but they were pinned under his knees.

"Give it to me-- Stop--" She gasped slightly, as a pain shot through her arm, from his knee, which he applied more pressure on.

"Oh - But it's such a nice ring." He dangled it tauntingly in front of her face, while she gritted her teeth, still wincing. "Maybe if I threw it into the ocean.."

"NO!"

"But why not-- You could always get him another one.."

"You can't--" She winced again. "And can you please get off me?" She was feeling extremely uncomfortable, in every sense possible.

"But, I like where I'm sitting." Her lip curled, as she snarled.

"Pervert." She struggled again, and then, somehow, managing to lift her knee up a sufficient amount, she managed to knee him, Right. Where. It. Hurts.

"_OW_!" He rolled off her, as she scrambled up, grabbing the fallen chain and ring, and dashing off. She chanced a glance at her arms, which now had bruises on them.

"Stupid boy," she muttered angrily, still running.

**BAM!**

"Holy crap -- What -- Watch it--" She looked up at the sound of that voice.

"Oliver?" She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Miley?" He looked slightly shocked, and sad to see her. "What are you--" He looked down, and saw the bruise on her arm. She blushed, trying to hide it. "What happened to your arm?"

"I-- Uh--" She scrambled around her mind, trying to find a word. "Fell."

"You fell," he repeated blankly.

"That's right - But - Wait-- Oliver--" He looked up, nodding. "I'm sorry - I should have believed you--"

He opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment, Mike's voice called out, "Hey Miley? Where'd you go - We weren't finished!"

And when she looked at it from Oliver's point of view, that didn't look good.

His expression darkened.

"You were with _him_?"

"No--"

"He's your rebound, isn't he?" he shot bitterly.

"No!" Her voice was desperate now. "_Oliver_--"

"Why should I be willing to listen to you?"

She fell silent, looking down.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin, before he comes - Or would you rather stay and finish whatever it is you were doing?"

She winced at the bluntness of his tone.

"Walk me back please," she said softly.

The walk was awkward, and silent. He stood quite far away from her, and didn't even look at her.

"Here. Maybe you should sleep - Your dad's picking us up tomorrow morning for that concert later," he told her. She brightened slightly, at the use of the word '_us_', but he didn't expand, just turning around and walking away.

* * *

_oh boy - by the way guys, 'mufufufufufu'? Yeah - That doesn't mean anything. It's just like.. a laugh. :P You know, like muahahahaha? :) I was just playing Pokemon (Yeah, yeah whatever), and one of the gym leaders was psycho. :D Well not really - But a gym leader who specializes in poison and explosions has to have some problems. :)_

_POKEMON RULEZ! That's right. WITH A 'Z'! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?!_

_Oh right - Leave a review. :) Please. : _


	15. Still There For Me

**Disclaimer: **I think we've been through this enough - But I'd like to add, I don't own Hollywood Records, Corbin Bleu, or Vanessa Hudgens.. Ew. Why would I want to own her? o.o

**A/N: Dudes - Obviously I'm gonna put them back together. :) Psh. x) Anyways. I recommend, for this chapter, you go to Youtube and find the song, 'Still There For Me', by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens. I'll tell you where to play it, in the story.**

**Reviewers? You rock, as always. thanks to -**

**Youre Undeniable 09, MileyAddicted, iheartdisney128, sabby58, Courvoisier, RandomPsychoObsessiveFangirl, MileyFan2492, foolwiz, **_annnnnd, _**AutonomousAnonymous ! Yay!**

**You guys can all have cookies.**

* * *

When Robbie Ray came to pick up the two teens, he expected them to be most likely all over each other, or at least touching each other in some way.

But he was surprised (and kind of relieved) that they were standing relatively far apart.

"Hey kids - How are you?"

"Good._ A lot_ can change in two days," Miley muttered, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"Yeah. Especially when you're too hot headed to listen to what someone may want to explain."

"Also, when the other person is equally unreceptive," she shot back, climbing into the front seat.

Oliver rolled his eyes, as he climbed into the back seat.

They both huffed angrily, and turned to their respective windows, leaving Robbie Ray confused, and surprised at the sudden tension between them.

_Did they break-- Naww.._

**--waterworks--**

"Hey Lilly."

"Miley! I need to borrow some Hannah clothes, it's an emergency for tonight."

"Sure, sure," Miley murmured distractedly, as she ushered Lilly into her closet, and making sure the door was closed tight.

Then, she burst into tears, throwing herself into her best friend's arms.

"Lilly_-- IbrokeupwifOli'er-- 'Twasamistake!_" She hiccuped, still sobbing, as Lilly tried to calm her down.

"Okay, Miley - Say that again, nice and slow."

"I broke up with Oliver," she garbled, and her bottom lip trembled at the sound of the sentence. "And it was a mistak--" She pressed her face into Lilly's shoulder and sobbed again.

"What?! _Why?!_"

"I saw him kissing that bitch--"

"--Who?! I'll kill her!"

"Can you kill her brother too?" Miley blinked once, before shaking her head. "Never mind - It's just - I should have let him explain - I didn't - And instead, _I broke up with him!_"

"Miley, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "Oliver's still going to the concert right?"

"I hob so," she sniffled.

"Well - I'll force him to come."

"I need to apologize to him--"

"Wait! Don't do it now."

"When? When we're on our deathbeds?"

"No. Do it at the concert. Through song," she explained, putting on an angelic pose.

Miley grimaced. "Ew - But that's so... icky."

"How?"

"It's just.. so clichéd," she said, grimacing.

"Well - it'll work. It always works in movies and stories."

"Newsflash, Lillian. This is _reality_."

"I thought you and Oliver were a_ perfect_ couple - _Too_ perfect for reality - and now that reailty has hit you, it's time to take a jump back into.." Lilly paused, then grinned. "Moliver land."

" '_Moliver land_'? What the _heck_ is '_Moliver land_'?!"

"It's your nam-- Never mind - Just sing-- I'm not going to tell you what song to sing, so just do it - I know you'll think of something."

"But--"

"--So, what can I borrow?"

Miley smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Lilly.

"Thanks"

**--**

Lilly had decided to show up later, going to drive up with Oliver. Miley wrung her hands nervously as she pondered on what to sing - She didn't want to sing any Hannah songs - She wanted something more personal, more deep.

But that was the problem.

She didn't have anything.

Her eyes landed on a pad and pen, in a side pocket of the limo.

A lightbulb went on.

**--**

Miley downed the water quickly, as she panted, rubbing her face with a towel.

This was it - Her last song - But nobody knew that, yet. They just thought she would be going out to say goodbye.

"Hannah Montana to the stage once more, in 5, 4, 3, 2, --"

Cheers erupted as Hannah Montana rose up on the platform that was under the stage.

Hannah smiled to the crowd, as she picked up the mic again - going to perform her last song.

"Hey y'all, how's it going tonight?!"

A united roar was her response as she smiled.

"Awesome. How did you like the concert?"

Another roar.

"Okay - This isn't in the program, but - This is my last song - You might not have heard it before, but it's new -- It's just, I had a falling out with someone--" At this she chanced a glance to her left, where Lola was still trying to convince Mike to watch. Her heart lifted slightly, as she turned back to the crowd. "--Someone really close to me -- And it- Let's just say, I was in the wrong and this... I hope you're listening."

Lola had finally convinced Mike to listen, as he stood grumpily by the side.

The band was confused as the crowd - They had no idea of what to play, this was a new song for them.

Hannah waved them off, as they picked up their instruments.

She could do this by herself.

Oliver watched warily - He knew that she was trying to apologize - He just wasn't sure of whether he was willing to accept her apology.

She inhaled, as she began the song, amidst the silence. She turned on the melody inside her head, as she inhaled once more.

**( A/N: _Now_ you can play the song. :D )**

_"Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you."_

She could already feel a tear coming down - but she willed herself to be strong, inhaling again, as a muffled sob rose up from her throat.

_"I-- I had to take a little t-time,_

_T-to try to work things out--_

_A-and--_" Her voice cracked as flashbacks flooded her brain, rendering her momentarily incapable of singing.

The crowd looked at each other worried.

What happened to Hannah Montana?

She was not expecting the next events to unfold.

The voice she was least expecting to hear, broke through her befuddled mind, and to her - It was like the voice of an angel.

"_And you should know that_

_I have never meant_

_To let you down._" The crowd gasped - voicing their surprise and shock at the new entrance.

Hannah glanced up - hoping - wishing that it was -

Her breath caught.

_Him_.

She wondered whether they had a strange connection - Those words fit perfectly, even if they weren't the actual lyrics.

He walked - well, in her mind's eye, he glided towards her, and she didn't care how stupid she looked - She ran towards him - Running, her wig slipping, but she didn't care. His arms were around her, and she was crying now, pure happiness flooding through her. He gently brushed back the strands of her wig, and searching her eyes, he tentatively pressed a soft kiss on her lips, as she melted against his touch.

The crowd remained silent - Not wanting to interrupt such a scene of pure love.

She pulled back, her nose brushing against his, as the cameras went off, and a slight 'aww' resonated around them. She raised the microphone to her lips as she began singing again, her eyes still locked on his.

"_'Cause I-- I_

_Wanna tell you that I'm sorry_

_"And I, I--_"

He smiled, cutting across her.

"_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_."

She continued, unable to wipe the smile off her face now.

"_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall._" Her hand brushed against his, as they now sang together.

"_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me..._"

Her eyes spoke apologies as she sang, "_Even when I can't be there for you-- You're always there for me._"

And his spoke understanding.

She was grateful.

"_Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand._"

His voice softly echoed behind hers, "_It's okay._" His fingers grazed the skin on her hand. "_Even when I'm lost, you show me who I really am._"

"_Life with me, hasn't always been an easy ride,_" came both their voices, intwined as one.

"_But,_" she sang, looking down. "_Because of you, I've learned, to lose my selfish pride._"

Her eyes sought his, and at once they both knew what they were going to sing.

"_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I--_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me..._" They trailed off, as they held hands, smiling widely, and keeping their eyes locked on each other's.

"_Even when I can't be there for you--_"

She shook her head, placing a finger on his lips. "-_-Oh, you're always there for me.._"

He shook his head too, taking off his hat. "_Oh no, it's love._"

"_It must be love._"

He pulled her flush against him, amidst cheers. She grinned, her hand gripping his shoulder. "_It's gotta be real love._"

"_Even when I'm not giving enough,_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me,_" she sang, remembering all that they went through so far, and wondering how much more they'd have to go through.

He seemed to read her mind, as he smiled reassuringly. "_Even when I got nothing at all, and I'm ready to fall, You're still there for me._"

"_Even when I can't be there for you, you're always there for me._"

There was a silence, and suddenly the cheers erupted around them - Louder than she had ever heard.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest, as she listened to the beat of his heart, letting it soothe her own racing heart.

"Me too. Me too."

They'd have a lot of explaining to do - and a lot to talk about, but that was for later. Right then, he just wanted to feel her against him, close to him, sharing the same air, and most of all, the feel of her lips against his.

And as they leaned in towards each other, it was just Miley and Oliver - No other identities; No Hannah, no Mike - Just them, in that moment, where nothing else mattered.

* * *

_AWWW. Guys, did you listen to the song like I advised? Just imagine Hannah and Mike singing that together! -squeeeee! :D Ahh. :) Okay. Anyways, now - I didn't say they got back together - It's more like they apologized, but they didn't officially get back together._

_You'll never know, until NEXT WEEK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Just kidding - You'll know tomorrow. :)  
_

_ review please? You can review on the story, about any horrible mistake I might have made, the fact that sometimes, my a/n's are wayyy too long, MILEY CYRUS' NEW ALBUM COMING OUT THIS TUESDAY, erm.. or whether or not, you want them to do it._

_That last part doesn't really matter, 'cause I have it ready anyways. :P_


	16. Conversational Kissing

**Disclaimer: **I think we've been through this enough - But I'd like to add, I don't own Hollywood Records, Corbin Bleu, or Vanessa Hudgens.. Ew. Why would I want to own her? o.o

**A/N: Gah. You guys really rock. You're what makes this story spin. :) Also, making out included in this chapter. :)  
**

**Reviewers - As always. ;) Thanks to--**

**AutonomousAnonymous, Courvoisier, freedomhoney2008, iheartdisney128, Youre Undeniable 09, foolwiz, sabby56, dcjp, MileyFan2492, peacegal, rawraliens101, monofreak18, **_annnnd, _**RandomPsychoObessiveFangirl ! YAY! **

* * *

"You did great, bud," greeted Robbie Ray, upon hugging his daughter as she came backstage. "What song was that?"

She shrugged, still flying high, as she skipped away, still holding Oliver's, well _Mike's_ hand.

"I think you should keep it - We should record it later," he called. She waved him off, as she happily grabbed a bottled water to drink from.

She looked up to see Oliver scrutinizing her. She cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I think we need to talk."

She swallowed her water. "Oh. Me too," she replied, looking at him nervously.

"I brought my truck up here - Do you think maybe Lilly could hitch a ride with your dad, and I'll drive us to the beach?"

"Sure." Miley quickly told her father - And he reluctantly agreed, telling her to be home by 11 PM, or he'd hunt them down. Miley quickly changed out of her Hannah costume, and ditched it for sweats, while Oliver got rid of his beard, hat, and hoodie. She hopped into his old beat-up truck, as he turned on the engine, fumbling with the keys a little.

It was quite a short drive - But the silence in the vehicle lengthened the drive for what seemed like hours.

When they reached the beach, she kicked off her shoes, and rolled up her pants, jumping out of the tense car.

They walked side by side, awkwardly, both not knowing where to start.

"Miley." He was the brave one - Breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Seriously - Where'd you get those bruises from?" She sighed. Of all questions, he just had to go ask that _one_.

"I--" Miley bit her lip - She wanted to tell him - But at the same time, she didn't want to. "ItwasMike," she mumbled, in one quick breath.

Oliver heard her anyways, and took her arm, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, staring intently at the bruising.

"He did this to you?" Oliver's voice was quiet, and that's when she knew that he was furious.

"It was my fault - I'm sorry," she said quietly, chancing a glance up at him. For the first time, she wasn't able to read his expression - It seemed to be a cloud, a mixture of many emotions.

"Tell me what happened." It was a soft tone, but she could hear the demand behind it, as he pulled her down onto the sand to sit beside him. "Tell me everything."

Miley started her story, remembering each minute of the events that unfolded, while Oliver's hands remained clenched tightly around hers - Sometimes so tight, that she had to gently tug on her hand to remind him that she needed blood circulation.

"And then - Y-you walked me back to the cabin." She looked at him pleadingly. "You have to know - I wasn't doing anything or trying to do anything for that fact, with him--"

"--_Stupid_ asshole," he muttered, his hands now more relaxed, as he soothingly rubbed his fingers over her bruises. "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you," he spoke slowly, as his voice became more constricted. "In any other way, did he?"

"No."

He sighed in relief, and held his arms out for her. She gladly crawled into his lap, as he hugged her tightly, his cheek pressed firmly against the top of her head.

"You're fine.. You're fine.." He seemed to be whispering more to himself than to her, but she wasn't complaining, as she nuzzled her face against his chest.

"I missed these hugs," she informed him, _only semi-jokingly_. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her ear.

He was quiet for a while, before speaking. "Miley? I just-- I didn't kiss her--" She cut him off, pressing a small, tender kiss against his lips.

"It's okay -- I should've listened to you - I was too-- I should have been _more_ understanding."

"And I'm sorry about not listening to you, before, you know - With the whole '_Mike_' thing."

"It's okay," she assured him, again.

"And there's one more thing." She could hear the sadness this time. "I lost the ring you gave me. I was miserable when I lost it - It always -" His voice nearly cracked. "It always reminded me of you - And when I lost it - It was like a part of me went missing."

"Oliver-- Ollie-- It's _okay_-- He had it. Mike had it," she told him bitterly, looking up. "I-- I have it - At home."

"Really?"

"Yep--" She didn't get to finish - as he was happily kissing her, both of them tumbling back on to the sand. She giggled, running her hands through his hair. "I didn't know it meant _that_ much to you."

He gave her a disbelieving look, before resuming his attack on her lips. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling back. "Miles - Stop talking, so I can kiss you. It's been--"

"--_Two days_," she pointed out, smiling. "And you were the one who just spok--"

He cut her off again, putting a hand on the back of her head, pulling her back to him, as he ran his tongue across her lower lip. She instantly granted him access, her breathing shaky, as he reminded her what she had been missing for the past 2 days. Her tongue playfully attempted to evade his, and she heard a low growl come from his throat. She smirked internally, but her victory was short lived, when she planted her her tongue at the roof of her mouth. His, slowly ran across the underside of her tongue, touching all the sensitive spots, as she moaned, pushing forward, as it was his turn to fall back onto the sand.

He groaned, as his hands found her hips, while hers boldly slid under his shirt, running her hands against his skin. "God, Miles--" She ignored him, kissing his jaw.

Then, she gasped softly, her head shooting up, to stare incredulously at him.

He blushed.

"Please," he started. "Please, don't say anything, right now."

She grinned, albeit mischieviously. "Wasn't gonna," she said, kissing him again, her hands still on his heated skin, as they now traced circles around.

By this time, she had managed to push his shirt up past his stomach, while somehow, also unbuttoning his jeans.

He became more alert, as he broke away from the kiss, eliciting a whine from Miley. He grabbed her hands, and looked seriously into her eyes.

"Miley. Are you aware of what you are doing?" He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a mentally challenged person - He needed to get his point across.

She whined quietly, nodding, and attempting to kiss him again. He put a finger on her swollen lips, pushing her back slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you," she said, equally slow, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, not knowing what to do. She looked hurt, as she slid off him, looking at the sand instead.

"Look, Miley--"

"--It's _okay_ -- Maybe we should head home - It's already quite late."

"I--"

"--I'll wait at the truck." She stood up dejectedly, and walked, well, stalked off, and he ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling in frustration as he followed after her. She had climbed onto the bed of the truck, staring up at the stars.

"Miley."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" He was taken aback by the question. "Why would you--" He shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're perfect in every sense possible."

"Nobody's perfect," she quipped, a small smile playing on her lips.

"By the way - I love you too," he said, gently kissing her on the lips. She whimpered, slowly deepening it, and he accepted it, pulling her down against the bed of the truck.

He sucked at a spot on her neck, nibbling ever so slightly, as light as a feather.

He looked back up at her eyes, and she was looking at him pleadingly, and longingly.

He kinda figured what she was going to say before she said it, judging from her lust-clouded eyes.

"Make love to me," she murmured, her lips barely moving.

* * *

_So, who actually went and got the album? I DID! :D Or whatever - Who downloaded it? :)  
_

_YAY! :)_

_So. Ahem. Review, please - And I need your thoughts - Do you want the scene, like now, or should I hold it off? :)_


	17. A Romp in the Truck

**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: ... Lol. You guys asked for it. You get it. ;) ... Kinda like how _it_**** works anyways... o.o **

**IMPORTANT A/N: IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ABSOLUTE ADORABLENESS IN THE FORM OF S-E-X, THEN DON'T READ!**

**I'm not stopping you age-wise** _(I'm quite young - I don't think I'll warn people who are probably older than me) _**, But, I'm completely serious. If you are the sort of person who will squirm during these type of scenes, I suggest you don't read. If you'd like I'll give you a short summary.**

**In case you didn't figure it out - They _did it. _They had sex - Big bang - Wheee. Okay? ** **Now scroll to the bottom of the chapter to read the last part. :)**

**Naw - It's not that descriptive. Psh. I have _no_ experience in writing this, or _doing_ this! EW!**

**Random fact about me - Catholic. So, I believe in NO sex before marriage. But obviously since they have no specified religion in the show, I'm free to do whatever I want with them.**

**Damn, that's dirty. :)**

**Reviewers? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO _FREAKING_ MUCH! :D YAY! Thanks to--**

**iheartdisney128, rawraliens101, MileyAddicted , maddiej93, MileyFan2492, sabby56, RandomPsychoObsessiveFangirl, foolwiz, hanfan89, AutonomousAnonymous, Courvoisier, GetAHelmet, xInstantxBlissxInstantxBlush, xstepherzzz, kerryn4904, dcjp, **_annnnd _**Layla Summers ! YAY FOR ALL OF YOU! :D**

* * *

**Special A/N: MileyAddicted is one of the best online buddies I could have. :P The next last few chapters, including this one, have been spawned to life by some outlining done by him - He's helped me so much - I swear... Anyways - To thank him - Just imagine that the next five chapters have been dedicated to him or something like that. :D OR! I'll give him cookies. :)**

* * *

"Make love to me," she murmured, her lips barely moving, as she ran her hands through his hair, and behind his neck.

He hesitated, but he captured her lips, tentatively testing the atmosphere between them. He caressed her cheek gently with one hand as the other sought out one of her own hands to link them together. She gripped his hands reassuringly as she kissed him back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said softly, as she gently pushed his shirt up more an inch or two, her fingers grazing his skin, feeling his finely toned stomach muscles. She slipped his shirt up a little bit more, pushing on it, and he got the hint, helping her remove it. He discarded the shirt to his side, as she looped her hands around his neck, pulling him back down to kiss her.

This wasn't about rushing. He was going to make sure she enjoyed every second of this; to make sure that she knew he loved her.

Her hands were timidly moving across his chest, as they kissed. He stilled her hands, pulling back and looking directly into her eyes.

"Miley. Let me show you how much I love you." They were both inexperienced, but still, they both loved each other infinitely. She nodded, her eyes telling all. He felt the trust flowing out of her, as he bent down to kiss her again. He gently pushed her backwards onto the surface of the truck.

Miley let Oliver take control, submitting to him, as she allowed the boy she was in love with, slowly remove her shirt.

She gasped softly as a breeze blew over them, making her shiver. He smiled reassuringly, kissing down her jawline, then to her neck where he gave more attention. Her hands slid over his shoulder blades, and onto his back, as he slipped his head down slowly.

Oliver brushed his lips, as lightly as he could against her soft skin, just below her collarbone, then moved off to the side, kissing up to her shoulder, where he smiled at her timidly before sliding one of her bra straps off her her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder delicately, before kissing across to her neck again, where he could feel her pulse racing beneath his lips. His lips formed a curve, as he gently brushed a strand of hair off her face, before kissing her lovingly.

Miley wanted to cry. Oliver was being so gentle and loving - She felt overwhelmed with emotions as she threw her arms around Oliver's neck pushing his mouth against hers, whimpers rising from her throat.

"_Gee_ - Miley, calm down," he murmured jokingly, as her hands flew to the waistband of his already unbuttoned jeans.

She mumbled something, and tugged at it clumsily. He laughed, helping her get his jeans down, now clad in only his boxers.

As he leaned down to kiss her, she started giggling. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a boxers guy," she said in a squee-like voice, that said 'Awwww.' He rolled his eyes, smiling, and kissed her again, as he ran his hands down her back, and boldly, slipping down to her backside. She gasped, eyes flying open, as her body arched into his, surprised. She smacked his shoulder lightly, as she pulled him back down for a kiss. His hands trailed back up to her back, where they fingered the clasp on her bra. He tugged at the clasp of her bra, mumbling in annoyance.

"Why is it so hard to get off?"

"You're such a guy," she muttered, as he pulled back from the kiss, to prop her up as to so he could look at her back. He figured out how to unclasp the offending article of clothing, and slowly pulled it aside. They locked eyes for a moment, as she blushed furiously, feeling awkward.

"Miley," he said gently. "You have_ nothing_ to be embarrassed about," he assured her. He gently pushed her back down, pressing butterfly kisses on her lips. "You're _absolutely gorgeous_." If possible, she blushed even more.

As he let his weight lightly fall on her, they both let out similar gasps of shock and pleasure as the feeling of skin on skin shot through their nervous systems, upping their senses to a high.

He looked at her questioningly, as his hands found the waistband of her sweat pants, slowly pulling it down. She nodded, her breathing quickening, as he pulled the warm fabric down her legs, actually grabbing on to her underwear too. He could see her stomach rising and falling, the pace quickening. He slipped down her body as to so he could pull them off fully, making sure to press kisses on each of her legs, before sitting up slightly.

He was in awe.

She was definitely the most beautiful creature on this entire earth. He was personally ecstatic to the fact that only he was privy to this sort of moment - This sort of scene with her.

"God, you're so _freaking_ beautiful, Miley." Her body flushed as a reaction to his words and as a reaction to when he placed his hands gently on thighs, rubbing them slowly. She moaned softly, her hands forming fists as her leg twitched. He laughed quietly, kissing her bellybutton.

"Oliver," she whined. "You're wearing too much clothing," she stated, breathless.

"I know that, babe." He smirked, slipping off his boxers, already having been aroused for a while. "Better?"

She was gasping as she pulled him back up to her face. "Much," she said, before smashing her mouth against his.

"Are you_ su-_-"

"--I _swear_.. if you ask me that one more time..."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. He leant down to kiss her slowly once more, his tongue grazing her lower lip, asking for an entrance. She granted it, moaning as she opened her mouth to his, poking his tongue playfully. He pulled back, gently nibbling on her lower lip, eyes searching hers. Her eyes were fluttering open, as she stared back at him with dark, lust-filled eyes, and nodded once, as an assurance.

Now, how to proceed was the question.

It wasn't like they had done it before.

This wasn't one of those things that would come to them naturally.

He hesitantly lowered himself into her, just pushing past her barrier. He halted, the moment she let out a gasp.

"Oliver, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We really don't have to do this." She blinked at him, before letting out a choked sound and pulling him back down to kiss her roughly.

"Does that answer your question?" He nodded weakly, head still spinning from the kiss. He started from where they were, pushing in a little bit more. She tensed up, but he could tell that she was trying to relax herself.

Miley had never experienced such pain before in her entire life, but she knew that she definitely wanted this. She winced slightly, as she felt a warm substance trickle down the inside of her leg. She gasped as Oliver slipped out and pushed in again, another wave of pain coming towards her. He paused looking up at her - She definitely saw the desire in his nearly-black eyes - The lust for _more_; the want to go _harder, faster_, but she saw, the constant warmth in them letting her know that this boy wouldn't do it if he knew it was hurting her.

She smiled reassuringly, lifting her head up to press a soft kiss on his lips, before nodding at him to continue. Oliver bit his lip, knowing that this probably hurt her a lot, but at the same time, he wanted this badly, and he berated himself for being so selfish.

He paced himself - Making sure to be gentle, and to not go too fast, as he pressed himself into her. It continued like that - Slowly, both of them murmuring sweet nothings into the others ear, up until the pain turned to _utmost_ pleasure, and she was begging him to move faster, lifting her hips to meet his, and wrapping her legs up around his waist.

He growled, his stomach tightening, as he pressed a kiss onto her neck, his teeth grazing her skin, as he lightly bit down, nearly making her scream in ecstasy, but luckily, her scream was muffled by his shoulder, in which she was pressing her face into. Her nails dug into his back, sliding all over, leaving marks.

"God, Miles--" He panted, sweat lining his forehead and the rest of his body, as he lifted himself up hands on either side of her abdomen, before letting himself drive back into her. She moaned, her head falling to one side, as she shut her eyes waiting for the next thrust. She could feel pressure building up in her body, gathering up in her stomach, as she started to see sparks before her eyelids.

"Oli-- Oliver - I-- I--" She couldn't seem to get the sentence out, but the message seemed to reach him, as he grunted in response.

"Me too, Miley - Just - It's okay - Just--" He wasn't sure of what proper terminology would be appropriate. "--go.." She whimpered, as she dug her nails deeper into his back. He flinched, but didn't relent, his feeling heightening, shooting up, as it prepared for the fall from heaven above. He felt her clench around him, her legs tightening around his waist, as she panted, whispering his name rapidly, before releasing completely.

Miley's head was up in the clouds, as it slowly drifted down, her stomach still doing somersaults. She heard Oliver grunt, and felt one last hard thrust as he released himself too, his body slumping. He was about to remove himself when she stopped him.

"Wait," she murmured, eyes still closed. "Just-- Stay there.."

Oliver nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and switched their position so that they were on their side, and he was hugging her tightly against himself. He didn't care that they were both sweaty and sticky, or that the back of her head was a mess. He just cared that they were together.

They were so immersed in each other, that they didn't hear the sound of a car rolling into their vicinity. If they did, maybe, just maybe, they'd find their future's a bit less cloudy.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she breathed.

"I know. I love you too."

She laughed softly. "Mhm. You _definitely_ showed me." He blushed, but brushed his lips on her forehead, as she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"We should get going - It's already pretty late."

"Yeah.." Still, she made no move to get up, simply still lying there, making small sounds of contentment, and tracing random invisible lines on his chest while he lay there, his eyes slipping in and out of focus, as he became drowsy.

"Miley," he murmured half-heartedly.

She sighed, pressing wet kisses across his chest, before softly pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

Their moment was then ruined by the sound of a car door, and the unmistakable sound of--

**"****What in tarnation is going on here?!"**

* * *

_... Rawr. :) So, how about them reviews? Hopefully people have a lot to say - Rather than, Gr8 job, please upd8 soon. :) Come on! :D Reviews pleeeaaaase. :D With a yummy picture of Moliver on top. :) And by 'yummy' I mean 'cute'. :D If you want it to be edible ... I suppose...  
_


	18. STDs: Scary Terrifying Dads

**Disclaimer: **I think we've been through this enough.

**A/N: Gah. You guys really rock. You're what makes this story spin. :)**

**Okie. Zis is a very short chapter. Sorry guys - I'm blanked out. x)**

* * *

_Their moment was then ruined by the sound of a car door, and the unmistakable sound of--_

_**"****What in tarnation is going on here?!"**_

* * *

And for the first time, Miley absolutely hated the sound of her father's voice.

Their movements became erratic as they scrambled to roll away from each other quickly, and sit up.

**BANG!**

Miley flinched, as the back of the truck shook. Her father had just slammed his hand down on the bed of it.

She then realized that Oliver's hands had slipped protectively around her waist - She almost smiled, but considering that at that moment, his health seemed more threatened.

"Boy!" he barked loudly. "Get your hands_ off _my daughter before I_ break them like the month old licorice we have!_" There was no humour in his voice, as he glared at the two quivering teens, although more at Oliver rather than Miley. "What the hell do ya think you were doing?!"

"Daddy!"

"Oken," he barked, ignoring Miley. "Do you still want full use of your body?!"

"Yes?"

"Then, maybe you should have kept it away from my daughter!" he roared, advancing forward. Oliver squeaked, and shamefully dove behind Miley who was shrinking back also.

"Daddy--"

"--Miley, move out of the way, and get your clothes on."

"Daddy--"

"--Boy! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Yessir," he said quickly, flying away from Miley.

"What made you think you could take advantage of her?!" Oliver gaped, shaking his head.

"I--"

"--Oh, I know what you were doing! I probably know what you were thinking too! Trying to get close to her--"

"--Daddy!"

"Miley, enough. Let's go." He shot Oliver another nasty look. "We'll talk at home - Now, young lady, get your clothes on."

"But, daddy--"

"No 'buts'! Get your clothes on. _NOW_."

"Daddy, you don't--"

"--_NOW_!"

His voice sounded as if it shook the nearby trees, as he walked over to the side of the truck where Oliver was cowering against. He poked Oliver's shoulder roughly.

"How dare you take advantage of her--"

Oliver opened his mouth to protest. "--I didn--"

"--I thought she trusted you--"

"--Mr. Stewa--"

"--Don't come near her again, got it?" He turned to Miley, who looked torn between being livid, and wanting to cry. "Let's go."

"But, daddy!"

"NO! Now!" He stalked over to her, and pulled her arm, amidst her protests, and yells.

"Daddy! No-- I don't-- Stop! No!" He opened the door, and she climbed in, head down, her mouth curved downwards.

He gunned the engine, and they tore out of there.

"Daddy! Stop! Turn around! I don't--"

"--You will listen to me, and you will listen good, young lady. Do you know how much you have at stake here?"

"I don't care!" she yelled, her eyes turning upon her father. "Take me _back_! I don't want to go home with you!"

"Miley! Your career - Hannah's career - Do you know how much could be riding on this?"

"I don't care about Hannah Montana! She's not my life! This is my life! Stop telling me what to do--"

"--Miley, do you realize that the boy made you do it on a truck?" He scoffed. "_A truck_," he repeated disbelievingly.

"So?" she said defiantly.

"Miley - This - You don't know the dangers of having unprotected sex! What if you ended up pregnant?!"

"Then--"

"--What would we do about your career, your future?"

"Ever thought that maybe," she snapped. "I don't care about freaking Hannah Montana?!" She pushed the car door open, and jumped out, running towards the front door, her father hot on her heels.

"Miley Stewart, it's not just that - Do you know what other dangers there are?! I thought I raised you better than that - To let a boy do that to you - To take advantage - I always knew there was something up with that boy," he muttered, trailing off, as he slammed the door, following his daughter in.

"He's perfect," she shot back. "There's nothing wrong with him! Ever thought that maybe I wan--"

"--What do you mean he's perfect?! Did he do something to you?! Did he hurt you in any way?! You can just admit that he took advantage of you--"

"--He didn't take advantage of me, daddy!"

"What are you saying--"

"--I'm saying that maybe I wanted it too!"

"You what? You don't have to lie for him - I always knew he was a conniving little twerp.."

Her eyebrow twitched.

"I am not a little girl anymore! STOP!"

"You will listen to me -- I have no idea when you became like this - But you're not the daughter I raised--" He shot her a disappointed look. "I have no idea what that.. Boy did to you--"

"You leave Oliver out of this."

"Did he force you into doing that, Miley? Did he?"

"--No," she sighed.

"I always knew he was untrustworthy."

"No--"

"--Never trusted him.. So irresponsible - I now absolutely despise him--"

Then, he said the sentence that made her heart break.

"I absolutely forbid you to see him anymore."

Her eyebrow twitched. She wasn't about to let her father ruin her life.

"No."

"Excuse me? Miley Stewart, you are the minor in the house, and you will listen to me!"

"You can't tell me not to see him! I'll see him if I want to!"

"So he can get into your pants again?!"

Her temper snapped. "_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING_!" She ran up the stairs, amidst her father's yells.

"_MILEY RAY STEWART! GET BACK DOWN HERE_!" Her bedroom door slamming, resonated around the house.

--

She threw herself onto her bed, crying, her mind in a jumble.

Miley Stewart wasn't about to let her father ruin her life.

But as she replayed the past events in her mind...

She feared that she had no choice.

* * *

_I'm addicted to 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. :) It's soooo good. I'll just convince myself that it's about a completely RANDOM boy. Not a certain curly haired boy. -.-  
_


	19. Thicker than Blood

**Disclaimer: **I think we've been through this enough.

**A/N: Gah. You guys really rock. You're what makes this story spin. :)**

**I'm bored. -yawn- Not of the story no - Just.. in general. :)**

**Reviewers? Thanks to --**

**rawraliens101, hanfan89, MileyAddicted, sabby56, AutonomousAnonymous, Courvoisier, Monofreak18, o0-be-good-to-me-0o, dcjp, tripleOOO, iheartdisney128, foolwiz, kerryn4904, Mileyfan2492, peacegal, Youre Undeniable 09, **_annnnnd_** IZIBELLE . :) YAY!**

**I'm not sure whether this chapter is up to par for you guys, but I tried my best. :)  
**

* * *

**So. I shall rant a little, just 'cause I am awesome like that. :)**

**Anybody watch the TCA's yesterday? I did. Yeah. I thought maybe there could have been more Miley-hosting footage, but you know, she did well. :) What did you guys think about it? I dunno. I don't think the freaking Jonas Brothers deserved half the awards they won.**

**Male hotties? Bleh. Best single? Ick. I dunno. Don't you feel our generation of teens have too much of .. You know.. double-standards? Like come on. The Jonas Brothers - I've seen guys who are so much hotter, and sing so much better. And dress better too. **

**Gah - _Come on_ - They're overrated, and they'd be nothing without their abnormally large fanbase. Like Nick was saying, he had a dream about how he could fly, but that skill was powered by the screams of fans.**

**Yeah. So is their career. :)**

**Wonder why they were dropped by Columbia Records? ;)**

**So - sorry to any Jonas Brothers fans out there who I might have offended, but seriously, to those who aren't that much of a fan, what did you think?**

**Oh yeah - And even though Miley Cyrus is still awesome, she needs to.. You know.. lay low for a while - People have already gotten sick of her, based on everything she's done... her attitude.. She needs a little jolt back to reality - get her head out of the clouds... And stop relishing in her fame so much... Yeah.. But she's still got way more talent than them Jobros.**

**And there's 3 of them. Muahaha.**

**But, back to Miley Cyrus, I know that she's all 'photo-scandalous', but seriously, why do people hate her so much? They don't _need _to hate her, but they do. Like, when the M&M Cru won? There didn't need to be any boo-ing. What was up with that? Come on. I'll bet you a cookie that half of the boo-ers were Jonas Brothers fans. -rolls eyes-**

**But, I kinda think it was a little bit rigged... BUT - Their performance was better than ACDC's, I must say...**

**MOVING ON.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Thicker than Blood**

Miley rolled over in bed, sighing. Her eyes fell upon a framed picture of her mother, sitting on her bedside table. Her lip trembled.

"Mommy, I wish you were here," she mumbled, her fingers grazing the cool glass. "Life would be a lot more easier."

She turned away from the picture, looking back up at the ceiling. Her mouth curved downwards, as she reminisced about the previous events.

Her father didn't understand a single freaking thing about her life at the moment. She wasn't a little girl - She didn't want to have to worry about Hannah Montana; She didn't want to have her father watching her every move.

She wanted Oliver. That's all she wanted - She wanted to feel his arms around her - She wanted to feel his butterfly kisses, as gentle as they were. She wanted to hear him tell her that he loved her, and she wanted to be able to tell him that too.

Tears stung her eyes as she blinked them away, her hands hastily swiping at her eyes.

She sighed again, stretching her arms lazily above her.

A glint of metal caught her eye, as she brought her left hand closer to her face.

She peered at the band on her ring finger before gently tugging it off her finger.

Miley ran her fingers over the minuscule inscription. She had memorized each line, her name, plus a phrase, so short, but so powerful.

"True love waits," she murmured softly. "_True love waits._"

She had waited, and she had found Oliver - Who she was certain, was her one and only, true love.

Miley extracted a small pouch from her bedside drawer, dropping the ring inside, and pulling the drawstring firmly.

She put the pouch safely back into her drawer, examining her hand again - It seemed so much lighter.

If only the newfound burdens would feel that light.

--

Oliver slammed his hand against the hood of his car in frustration.

"_Why?!_ Why _me_?! It's _always_ me!" He glared up at the cloudless sky. "Yeah, _thanks_," he said snappishly..

He glanced to the side seeing the bed of his truck.

It was the best moment of his life, he mused. And to think that they just had to get caught.

He groaned in frustration. Things just weren't going his way this week - First he sorta broke up with his girlfriend, when they get back together and 'make up', they get caught.

By Mr. Stewart.

"_OF ALL PEOPLE_!" he shouted to the emptiness of his truck.

Oliver had actually been frozen to the spot for a good 10 minutes after Mr. Stewart had stalked off with Miley.

His mind spun, as he slowly processed the last few events.

_So Miley and I made love..._

_On the back of my truck._

He winced. That already didn't look good.

_Then Mr. Stewart caught us and killed me with his eyes._

_Then he and Miley drove off.. leaving me here.._

Oliver blinked snapping back to reality.

"Great," he murmured, putting a hand tiredly on his face.

He looked at his watch - It was 10:55, and his curfew was 11:00.

He groaned, yanking on the handle of the driver's door and jumping in.

The truck creaked, and he blushed unconsciously.

"Time to go home," he said aloud - More to keep himself awake.

--

"How was the concert, son?"

"Ya--Ahhh-- Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Mom!"

"Yes, Oliver - You have taken notice of my presence. Now how was the concert?"

"Oh - Uh-- Good - You know - Fun."

"Did you have a rocking time?"

He flushed furiously, nervously balancing on the balls of his feet.

"You could say that - She.. She really knows how to put on a show."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun." She smiled. "How's Miley, by the way?"

"G-good, why would you ask?"

"Oh I don't know - You're usually always on the phone with her - Or daydreaming about her--"

"--I just saw her mom."

"Oh well - You normally can't stay apart from each other."

"Mhm - Listen - I'm tired so.. G'night," he said, rushing up the stairs.

--

Miley was actually dozing off, before her phone rang, playing Oliver's special ringtone.

Her breath quickened as she rushed for the phone, snatching it up and flipping it open before her father could hear it.

"Oliver!" She couldn't help but contain the happiness out from her voice.

"_Miley, are you okay?_"

"I should be asking you that - Are you okay? You looked pretty traumatized when daddy was yelling at you."

"_I'm fine._" She heard him sigh into the phone. "_I guess he's put a restraining order against me?_"

"No," she said, laughing softly.

He laughed along with her, before trailing off, and sighing again. There was a comfortable silence, as she contented with listening to the sound of his breathing.

"_Miley?_"

"Mhm?"

"_I love you, you know that right?_"

"Of course! I love you too," she said, smiling slightly.

"_Do you think that he's going to stop us from seeing each other?_"

"Oliver," she started. "It's going to take a lot more than my father to stop me from seeing you."

"_Same here_," he said softly.

"I - Ollie - I honestly don't think I could live without you - at this moment - You --"

"_--Mean everything to me_," he finished, a waver in his voice.

"I wish you were here," she murmured. "I want your hugs."

"_Your father would kill me._"

"I don't care," she whispered in frustration. "If you don't come, I'm going to sneak out."

"_Miley - Seriously - Don't._"

"I'm not going to let my dad ruin my life," she whispered furiously, tears springing up again.

"_Miley - come on--_"

She sobbed quietly. "I don't want to not be able to see you. I love you. I love you so much--"

"_--I love you too! Please don't cry. We'll make it through._"

"Promise?"

"_I promise,_" he said solemnly.

She was about to open her mouth to say something else, when her door opened, and her father poked his head through. He had originally been wearing a look of remorse - But when he saw she had her phone to her ear and tears on her face, his furious paternal mode kicked in.

"Miley Stewart. Who are you talking to?"

"Uh --" Her brain slowed. "Lil-- Lilly?"

Her father wasn't buying it.

"Give me the phone, Miley."

"No."

"Miley."

"_No_."

"Give me the phone!"

"_No_!" Her father had managed to grab a hold on the phone, and he pressed it against his ear, while Miley was on his back, trying to snatch it back.

"Hello? Who is this?!"

She prayed Oliver had hung up.. but being the doughnut he was--

"**OKEN**! I thought I told you to stay _away _from my daughter! Why is she _crying_?!"

"Daddy! Stop it--"

"--No -- Don't ever call her again - I don't care if you love her!"

Her already broken heart crumpled into more pieces.

She slumped on the bed, staring ahead blankly.

The moment her father snapped the phone shut, it was like a fuse went off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DADDY?!"

"Miley! The boy--"

"HE HAS A NAME! HIS NAME IS OLIVER! CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY?!"

"MILEY STEWART! There are other ways to be happy - You don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

She wailed in frustration, and slammed her head into her pillow, screaming.

"Miley," he started gently, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Go away!"

"Miley."

"Go away!"

"Miley."

"_I HATE YOU!_ GO _AWAY_!"

He paused.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead walked out, shutting the door, before exhaling shakily and retreating to his own bedroom.

Miley screamed into her pillow again, before crying fully, and letting the tears soak the pillow.

--

Oliver sat in frozen fear and shock.

He couldn't believe how unfair this was - Did her father actually think he was trying to make Miley miserable?

Oliver would never hurt her in any way - He just needed a way to convey that to her father.

And somehow manage to get out pain-free.

He didn't think that he was the sort of person to go that far for a girl.

But Miley Stewart wasn't just a regular girl.

She was the girl he was insanely in love with.

And love_ was thicker_ than blood.

Well.

To him anyways.

* * *

_I've been addicted to FRIENDS lately. :) Muahahaha. Sorry. :D Review please. Oh and sorry about that rant. I'm an opinionated person.  
_


	20. Responsibility

**Disclaimer: **I think we've been through this enough.

**A/N: Only a few more chapters. :) Hopefully - I really want to get started on updating other things that have been left untouched for a while.  
**

**MileyAddicted, Courvoisier, iheartdisney128, Youre Undeniable 09, MileyFan2492, rawraliens101, sabby56, Monofreak18, dcjp, megomyeggo, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, kerryn4904, freedomhoney2008, IZIBELLE, **_annnnnd _**SilverMoonlitex3 . :) YAY!**

**:) You guys rock. Seriously - Like - Words fail me. Please bear with me a little bit longer. Pwease? And don't worry - Robbie Ray will cool his jets. Soon.**

**Ciiaaoooo readers!  
**

* * *

**Aw - Most of you responded to the rant. :D Yay! I'm glad most of you see along the same lines as I did. I would say other things - But I think I'll spare myself some time.**

**Oh yeah - Jonas Brothers _really were_ dropped by Columbia Records - Based on poor sales or something - I was reading it in the Toronto Star or some other newspaper. -rofl- BWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Lucky for them... Hollywood Records came and picked them up - And well, the rest is history. No - Not the same 'historical fact' history - They don't deserve to be put in history books. But just saying - That's when.. They became..**

**I dunno. What did they become?**

**Oh yeah - THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THE 'BEST BREAKOUT GROUP' AWARD! LIKE WHAT THE HECK - THEY'VE BEEN AROUND LIKE FOREVER!**

**I shall rant again next chapter. :) Sorry - But there's this new issue irking me. If anyone can guess what it is - You get cookies. :) **

**It has nothing to do with the Jonas Brothers.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Responsibility**

Miley groaned, rolling over as she rubbed her still-puffy eyes.

She smacked the table beside her, feeling around for her clock. Once she managed to get a hold of it, she peered at the glaring red numbers.

"11:45," she murmured. She was surprised her father didn't wake her up for breakfast - Heck it was almost lunch time and he still hadn't come up.

She rolled her eyes, sliding out of bed and dragging her feet across to her bathroom. She glared at herself in her reflection.

_I should be feeling happy_, she mused, poking at her eyelid. She couldn't help but smile though, as she began tracing the outline of her lips which were still red and ever so slightly swollen.

She smirked, not bothering to check her neck for the marks she knew were there.

So she set to begin her day - Hopefully it'd be a good one.

--

Robbie Ray Stewart sat at the kitchen table alone - He wanted some time to think - He had no idea when she had grown up so quickly - He remembered when she was born - She was a few weeks early - just the slightest bit premature - But still - She had this radiating beauty coming from her - and the innocence, that he swore he would protect.

Suddenly, she was no longer the little girl scared of boys with 'cooties' but, a girl all grown up, and already in such serious relationship.

Where was the old Miley? His Miley?

The Miley that had just descended down the stairs - The one with the sad, constricted look on her face - That wasn't his Miley.

And as she sat down without bothering to say anything to him, he wished - He wished so much - He wished that she hadn't grown up so fast.

--

"Miley, what happened?"

She and Lilly were lying on her bed - Surprisingly, her father had let Lilly in.

Probably for comfort.

"You don't know?"

"No," Lilly said, confused. "Why did I ask then?"

"I did something and I got in a lot of trouble," Miley snapped. "Ya happy?"

"I dunno. Am I supposed to be happy for you?"

"It depends how you see it."

"Well how bad was it?"

"_Promise _you won't freak out me?" Miley asked, sitting up, looking pleadingly at Lilly.

She nodded. "Promise."

"Well you see," she started, nervously wringing her hands together. "When two people love each other very much--"

"OH MY GOSH." Lilly's eyes became as large as saucers. "You_ didn't!_"

"You _promised_ not to freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out!"

"You're pulling at your hair."

"Miley - But seriously you did?! I thought you were serious, but not that serious.. Oh gosh - This is .. What if you end up..." Lilly glanced around, lowering her voice. "_With child_?"

"... Then I'll.. I'll keep it."

"_WHAT?!_ ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"You promised," she whined.

"Oh, right - Sorry." Lilly bit her lip. "Do you.. Do you regret it? _Anything_?"

Miley thought about it.

Her lips curved up in a slight smile.

"Not a _minute_."

Lilly was silent and Miley became worried.

"Lilly? Can I still call you my best friend?"

"Wha--" She snapped out of her reverie. "Of course you can, Miles - You'll always be my best friend." They hugged each other tightly.

"Thanks."

"And as your best friend, I want to know what happened that you're in such a foul mood."

"Daddy caught us," she said lowly, bitterness seeping through her voice.

"Ouch. Did he skin Oliver alive?"

"No," she sighed. "He did ban me from seeing him though."

"Oh, Miley - I'm sorry."

"Mhm."

"You're going to be okay right?"

"Mhm."

"You'll be fine?"

"Yup."

"You're still going to see him aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

"I figured as much," Lilly said, grinning. "Do you need my help?"

"Thought you'd never offer."

--

"So, you got the plan, right?"

"If he calls, I make sure to pick up the phone and tell him you're here." Miley opened her mouth, but Lilly cut her off. "Annnd if he asks to speak to you - I'll say you're in the bathroom."

"Great. Let me call him now and tell him..." Miley dialed home, and coughed, putting on a sugary-sweet voice. "Daddy? Is.. Is it okay if I'm at Lilly's house, right now? We're going to watch a movie."

She nodded.

"Mhm.. Yeah.." Her lips tightened as she rolled her eyes. "No. He's not here. I promise. Wait- What? Okay --" She handed the phone to Lilly. "He wants to talk to you."

"Alright," she said, taking the phone. "Yeah, hey Mr. S. No - No way, of course - I completely understand - Yes, I'll be sure to tell her.. Okay - No problem - We're just going to be watching.. Transformers - Yes, I am aware we've seen that many times.. Okay - Bye." She clicked the phone off, and handed it back to Miley who was nervously rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to keep you away from Oliver."

"Alright." Miley grinned eagerly and hugged Lilly tightly. "Thank you so much," she said, her words rushed.

"Have fun," Lilly called, as her friend ran out the door.

"Bye," she called back.

--

Miley dialed Oliver's cellphone as she walked along the beach, scanning for a sign of him. To her surprise, she heard his ringtone somewhere off to the left of her, and she turned, ducking behind the trees. He was leaning against a rock, and when his phone rang, he jumped, scrambling for it. She heard his breathless and eager voice answer, sounding strange to her ears because he was so close, and it was also coming through the phone. She treaded carefully through the small cluster of trees so she could get behind him.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you called - Listen - I was thinking - I don't think you should sneak out.." She rolled her eyes, managing to get out from the trees.

She snapped her phone shut.

"Why _not_?" He whirled around, shocked, dropping his phone in the process.

"Miley!"

Oliver dashed towards her, his arms enveloping her in a tight embrace, his lips smashing against hers.

She couldn't surpress the moan that was rising from her throat.

That seemed to jerk him back to reality, as he loosened his grip, pulling back, but not letting go.

She breathed out, eyes closed. "Why'd you stop?"

"Miley - I don't want you to get in trouble--"

"--Oh - Wait, wait-- I don't care."

"Miley--"

She whimpered, wrapping her legs up around his waist and kissing him fiercely. He groaned, falling back into the kiss and pushing her against the rock he had been leaning against.

"Please, just shut up for a moment, Ollie."

"Alright," he breathed dazedly, kissing her again.

They leaned on the rock like that for a few moments, enjoying each others' kisses, before he pulled back.

"Miley - Seriously - I don't want to be sneaking around like this - If we're going to be together - Don't you think we've got to prove that we're trustworthy - Wait - That I'm trustworthy? To your _dad_?"

He wanted desperately to prove to her father that he was trustworthy - Not some _sneaky_ creep. It wasn't looking so good at the moment, but he couldn't resist - The way Miley was smiling so _happily _at him...

"Oliver - It doesn't matter what you do - Daddy's gonna find some problem with everything."

"What if.." He thoughtfully tapped his chin. "What if I risked my life to save you from an evil fate?"

She was shocked. "No! Well - Maybe-- But no! Never! I would never want you to risk your life --"

"--Just kidding, Miley - I wouldn't need to save you." She shot him an offended look. "Wait - Let me finish - I wouldn't need to save you, 'cause you're always safe with me," he said, grinning widely.

She giggled, smacking his chest lightly.

"Watch the chest hairs, lady."

"There's more than one?"

"You're telling me you didn't notice.. You know - Last night?" They both blushed. This was the first time either of them had mentioned their little incident last night.

"Well - Maybe I didn't; maybe I did," she said, shyly smiling up at him. She kissed him lightly. "I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too."

"Hey," she said, pulling back from their hug. "Does your mom know?"

"Oh." He froze. His mother would kill him. "No - But I'm guessing your dad's going to tell them soon."

She opened her mouth to respond, but her phone started ringing.

She forgot to check the caller ID, so it came as a shock to her when--

_"Miley Ray Stewart, where are you?"_

* * *

_Argh. How many of you were expecting that? I wouldn't be surprised anyway - He's been getting in between them like.. forever. x) I know that Mr. Stewart's getting on everybody's nerves - But don't worry - It'll play out. :) Just endure his excessive annoying-ness for a little bit longer. Review please! Please - If you leave longer reviews, it'll mean more for me to read and when I get nice long reviews - I get inspired to write more.  
_


	21. Worth It?

**Disclaimer:** Blah. I think it's a tad obvious.. considering I'm here... posting another story, sitting on the couch with my laptop.. Rather than in L.A... sipping overpriced coffee and discussing cute plots. O.O

**A/N: Bwaha. I feel bad for not updating sooner, plus, I feel worse, that I feel this is the crappiest chapter I've ever written... **

**AND HOLY CRAP. School starts in like.. one week. I'm uber excited. Eeek! :) Anyways. Heeeerre you go.**

PS. One bad word. :) and that one bad word, will make the character seem a little ooc. :D

* * *

**Reviewers? I don't think I'd be able to continue, if it weren't for you. Thanks to--**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, ConversexSnickers, megomyeggo, AutonomousAnonymous, dcjp, Courvoisier, iheartdisney128, IZIBELLE, kerryn4904, foolwiz, MileyFan2492, Cathylicious, Livin' In Moliver Land :D, **_annddd_** Moliver1994. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Worth It?  
**

"_Miley Ray Stewart, where are you?_"

_Ah, crap._

"D-daddy..?"

"_Where are you?_" he repeated.

"I'm at Lilly's--"

"_--Funny. I was _just _at Lilly's--_" She gasped softly, putting a finger over the mouthpiece. "_And _you're not_ there._" Her mind whirled, as she started to panic, conceiving a nervous lie.

"Oh - It's-- It's a st-strange story - You see, daddy, I was -- I was getting some.. hot dogs from Rico's." She had already started jogging to the shack, trying not to breathe too heavily.

"_Really?_" She winced at his skeptical tone.

"Really," she said as honestly as possible. She heard Oliver following after her, his urgent, rushed whispers.

"_That's strange,_" he said, somehow his voice clearer. "_That's what Lilly said._" She nearly collapsed with relief - At least the told the same lie-- Oh no. Her eyes landed on the shack, and sitting there, looking quite angry, was her father with his phone to his ear, with a scared looking Lilly sitting beside him.

And there was no doubt, that he saw her.

She halted, as Oliver crashed right into her, both stopping dead in their tracks.

"_And clearly, you weren't there._" He snapped his phone shut, and stalked towards them, Lilly trailing along behind him nervously.

She could feel Oliver's body tense beside hers and his hand gently nudge hers. She looked at him gratefully, and gripped his hand tightly.

"Hi daddy," she started cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

He ignored her first, glaring at Oliver, behind her, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oken." That could have been a response or a greeting - But his tone of voice made it sound dangerous either way.

"Hey Mr. S," Oliver started nervously.

"Don't ya _'Hey Mr. S'_, me!"

Oliver stiffened, looking terrified, but bravely attempted to open his mouth again. "I--"

"--Didn't I make it clear that you were to stay away from her?!"

"Mr. Stewart - You _don't _understand--"

"What's there to understand?!" People were starting to stare at the odd group; the towering man, and three quivering teens. "There's nothing _to_ understand! I _know_ what _you did to her!_"

"Mr. Stewart, I didn't do _anything_ to her _against her will_. She wanted--"

That seemed to be the bomb fuse, and it ignited, Mr. Stewart's entire face raging. "--DON'T YOU _DARE _BLAME MILEY!"

Oliver flinched, cowering behind Miley, who now looked decidedly furious.

"What's your problem, daddy? It _isn't_ his faul--"

"--Who's idea was it to meet today?"

All three of them put their hands in the air.

Miley scowled, smacking the other two's hands down, and keeping hers up.

"Mine."

Her father shot her a look of complete disbelief, although, she wasn't so sure what was so disbelieving about it - Did he really think that she was all that innocent?

"Miley - Really?"

"Really," she answered truthfully. "Come on, daddy - You know that I love him - And he loves me - Can't you just let it be?" She begged her father using her eyes.

"Miley," he started.

"I know - I know - Maybe I'm too young - But... You were in love before, right?"

"At a reasonable age, Miley," he responded sharply, giving her a hard look. "We're not having this conversation here - Let's go.. And boy - I am going to have a talk with your parents."

"Daddy, if it helps - Oliver was the one who didn't want to meet up at all - It was all my fault--"

"It's okay, Miley - You don't need to make up lies for him--"

"I'm. _Not._ Lying," she hissed, through clenched teeth.

He ignored her, putting a hand on her shoulder and attempting to steer her home.

Why was her father treating her like such a baby?

She voiced that thought - But with much more emotion and language.

She whirled around, shoving his hand off her shoulder.

"WHY THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE SUCH A _FUCKING_ BABY?!"

"Miley Stewart!" he scolded.

Like that was going to faze her.

"No - Stop it! Just stop! Leave me alone!" Her breathing refused to even out, as her heart thumped wildly out of control. "You're acting as if I'm a _child_! I'm going to be 17 - Can't you just accept that?!"

"That's precisely my point! You're not 17 yet, Miley, you're 16! You're _SIXTEEN_! You're _still_ a teenager, and you're not yet an adult - You can't make these sort of decisions by yoursel--"

"--So you're telling me," she cut off angrily. "That you're going to _control_ who I fall in love with?"

"Miley," he said exasperatedly. "You're _too young_ to know _what_ love is. And we're not having this discussion here," he repeated sharply. "We are going home, to discuss your punishment - And I hope your parents give you a good one," he said, now speaking to Oliver. "Once I talk to them...

"Both of you - If you expect _anything_ - You have to realize that _sneaking around behind my back_? It ain't going to help you. It's all about the trust. You," he snarled, pointing at Oliver. "You - You broke it last night - You know what? When you're a father - And you catch you daughter with her boyfriend in that sort of situation, well - Then, we'll talk - But now, I don't want you coming near my daughter, ever again. Understood?"

Oliver didn't respond, looking down shamefully, but nodded anyways.

Miley was shocked.

He didn't have to give in_ that _quickly.

She gaped at him.

_Come on! Put up a fight!_

Instead, she shot him a disappointed and hurt look, which he caught, and gave her an apologetic one.

She ignored that, looking anywhere but him, thinking of reasons why he wouldn't stand up against her father's irrational reasoning.

_Maybe I'm not that important to him._

She grimaced at the thought, but it seemed plausible at the moment.

She blinked rapidly, her eye burning from the tear that threatened to escape, but she swiped it away, looking down.

"Let's go, Miley."

And this time, she went, without a word.

* * *

_Ahhh... Now, Miley's being a tad self-centered, but.. That's kinda her character, so don't hate me, or her. Yet... :shifty: hahaha. J/k. Review please. You can tell me anything - Are you excited or bummed out for school? Or maybe.. tell me how that chapter sucked like crap, and you no longer want to read this story. o.o Haha. Ciaooo_


	22. Risque

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I most likely never will, so deal with the fact that I have to write stories. :)

**A/N: I think.. It's about time I updated. xD not that long, eh? :P yes.. I'm Canadian. SUE ME. You know.. We really don't say that as much as it's pegged out to be. -chuckle- Anyways. Here's an update! :D  
**

* * *

Miley trudged into the house after her father, a frown plastered on her face. The moment the door shut, the atmosphere in the room heightened. Her father turned to her, eyes blazing, alight with anger, fury, and disappointment.

"Miley," he started in a firm, sharp tone. She inhaled shakily at his tone, and looked up, brushing a stray tear away.

"D-daddy - Look - I'm _sorry_ - Forgi--"

"Oh - You're sorry? _You're sorry_?" he snapped.

"Yes - That's what I said," she shot back fiercely. "Is that so hard to get past you? Why are you being so.. So.._ Dense?!_"

"Miley - You will not speak to me like that in my house."

"This is all because of _a boy_!" she screamed at him. "Why can't you just let it be?!"

"MILEY, I've told you once. I don't want you seeing that boy."

"But, I love him!"

"You don't love him! _You don't!_ You actually think that you can fall in love at 16?"

"Daddy, I can't live without him! I want to spend the rest of my life with him," she stated firmly.

"Miley!" he cried, desperation in his voice. "You don't love this boy. You're living a lie! You don't love him!"

"My whole life is a lie! A lie! It's a _**lie**_! This is the one thing in my life that's real to me! Why aren't you hearing me?!"

"I'm hearing you, alright--"

"--NO YOU'RE NOT! You're not listening to me - You don't understand me - Nothing - You've never understood me!"

**SMACK.**

Her hand touched the now stinging portion of her cheek, the tingling sensation running across her skin, as the only thing running through her mind was the fact that her father actually hit her.

_Hit her._

Her lip quivered ever so slightly, as her hand continued to touch the sore skin.

There was moment of silence.

Then--

"Oh gosh-- Miles - I'm sorry bud--" he reached out a hand towards her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered icily.

"Miley--"

"I said, _don't touch me_," she said raising her voice, backing up a little.

"I'm so--"

"--You're _not _sorry. You're not -- What kind of a father are you?"

"I-- I just-- I want what's best for you--"

"Best for me? Best for me?! If you wanted what was_ best_ for me - You'd let me be!"

"Miley--"

"_SHUT UP!_" she screamed, crumbling to the floor, burying her face against her knees, screaming out. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The screams were now mixed with strangled sobs. Her hands curled into tight fists, clutching her hair as they shook with fury.

Her screams soon died down, and the only sound was her quiet sniffles and whimpers.

Once Mr. Stewart was sure that she was safe to approach, he stooped down to his daughter's level, and put his hand on her shaking shoulder.

They didn't move, both just stooping in that silence, trying to understand each other - To see each other's point of view.

To connect as father and daughter.

--

Miley had managed to cry herself to sleep, and Mr. Stewart managed to carry her up to her room, placing her gently in her bed, tucking her in.

He sighed rubbing his temples slowly.

He had never felt so confused in his entire life.

He found himself guiltily wishing that he had two simple teenage boys, rather than such a complicated, emotional teenage girl.

But.. He imediately took that wish back, knowing that Miley was more than he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't change a thing about her.

He shot a look to the phone sitting in his hand.

He still needed to call Oliver's parents.

He needed to clear everything up.

--

Oliver dragged himself home.

With the slow pace he was walking with - Heck, his parents were probably thinking of shipping him off to military school, and putting chains on his windows and doors. He'd be like Harry Potter, but without awesome magical powers, and friends in a flying car to save him.

Life sucked.

Oliver was unsure as to why Mr. Stewart kept insinuating that he would actually intentionally hurt Miley.

He wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't.

He cringed as his mind recalled Miley's hurt, disappointed look.

It must've seemed like he didn't care for her enough to stand up to her father - But at the moment, he needed to clear things up with the lesser of two evils.

He entered the coolness of his house, but the refreshing darkness wasn't enough to lift the tense atmosphere that he could feel--

"Oliver."

"H_e_y mom," he squeaked, his voice cracking on the 'e', making it drag out.

Her eyebrow twitched, and he feared for the worst.

"Oliver, sit down. We need to have a talk."

"I - Uh-- Heh--"

She glared pointedly, and he sat at the dining table, in front of his mother, who was tapping the phone.

"Mr. Stewart called."

"Did he now?"

"When were you planning on telling me you were sexually active?"

"I'm not--"

"--And when were you planning on informing me that you and Miley took things to the next level?"

"I-- I--"

"Oliver. I'm disappointed. I'm so very disappointed. Do you realize what risk you put Miley and yourself at?"

"I--"

"--What if she became pregnant? What would you do, Oliver? You're 17. She's technically still 16. You both have your education ahead of you - So much more in life."

"Mom, I--"

"Robbie Ray called - I can tell he's _absolutely_ furious."

"Mom, I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just-- I just-- At that moment, I wasn't thinking - Mom, I just.. I wouldn't hurt her in any way.." He looked down. "I love her too much."

Her expression softened, but didn't falter.

"Oliver. You could have waited," she said gently. "You could have waited until you were finished university, and _maybe_ you'd still be together."

"I g-guess.. But - Mom - It's just-- I didn't _want_ to wait -- And she-- You have to understand-- It was both of our choices-- She wanted it as much as I did, if not _more._"

"Oliver," she started, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "I understand. I understand how hard it must be - You really don't understand why Mr. Stewart's being so.. Uptight about it, right?" Oliver shook his head weakly. She smiled. "You're also confused as to why I'm not biting your head off, right?" He nodded. "Oliver, think about it - If you were my only daughter, I'd be overprotective - I'd be worried, and scared - And, I know that Mr. Stewart is very against sex before marriage."

Oliver nodded.

"He's really overprotective of Miley," his mother informed him.

_No, really, I didn't notice. Thanks mom_, he thought, his sarcasm biting. What he said instead was, "I know _that_," he sighed. "And - It's just - I _want_ to be with her - It's not fair, mom."

"Life isn't fair," she said softly. "But... I think at times.. It's got loopholes.. And you've got to play the game as well.. So I suggest you go talk to Mr. Stewart yourself."

"He's not going to listen to me, mom."

"Just try. The truth can't stay buried. I know that you're not lying.. He's just.. A little overprotective."

"A little?"

"Well... You know.."

"I think.. I'll go talk to him."

"And I'll be behind you," she said.

Oliver was surprised.

Since when was his man-voiced mother supportive of him.. He expected a huge-ass grounding or--

"And young man, when we get back, you better expect a huge punishment."

He gaped, but shrugged.

Who cared?

He was going to win his girl.

* * *

_OH NO! OLIVER'S WALKING TO HIS DEATH! Hahahaha. Naw. Not really... Or is it? You will never know, until next time. **Review please.**  
_


	23. Waterworks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I most likely never will, so deal with the fact that I have to write stories. :)

**A/N: I know it's been over a week.. But guess what?**

**It's over!**

**SAVOR THE MOMENT. **

**Oh gosh. I'm spending way too much time on here - I'm starting to spell like Americans. Anyways. Enough of this flibbery-gibbery. **

**Get to the story, and tell me what you thought! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Waterworks  
**_(OH MY - WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!)_

If Oliver had been sane - He wouldn't have been sitting in his mother's car, driving towards the girl he loved, and the girl, whose father would tear him to shreds.

No.

Oliver Oken wasn't sane.

He knew that he loved Miley Stewart _insanely_, and that was what mattered.

Sadly, he also knew how the world worked.

Usually it worked _against_ him.

So, a sane person would have given up this useless fight, and move on - I mean - Do you really want to be with somebody who brings _drama_ into your life?

But, for Oliver the question was different.

Do you really want to be with somebody who brought joy, happiness, and love into your life?

Uh.._ Duh._

But obviously happiness has a price to pay.

And if that price was getting his head ripped off, Oliver was willing to take that price.

_She_ was worth it.

"So, Oliver, have you any thoughts as to what you're going to say?" came his mother's voice, breaking through his little narrative inside his head.

He gulped, shrugging one shoulder lamely. He looked at the pathway, leading up the front door of his impending doom.

"I don't know - I think I'll work on staying alive first."

"Oliver, enough with the negativity - You know, I'm trying to help you."

"I'm just nervous - Mom - Have you ever been so in love with someone that you just.. You always.. Like.. It's nearly unexplainable?"

"Yes, I have. With your father." She placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Oliver, honey, look. I think that love is possible at ALL ages - There should be no restrictions on it, whether it be a friendly, warm love, or a heart-burning, true love, like the one you have for Miley."

"I know," he said, desperation seeping through his voice. "But - I need to convey that to Mr. Stewart - He's the one being.. so.. Protective - Would he actually let me talk to him?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I don't know. But.. You know - It's for you to find out right?" She pushed his shoulder semi-roughly. "Oliver, you've got to learn to fight for what's right, and what you believe in." She unlocked the car door, gently shoving him. "Go."

"Okay." He sighed loudly. "If I don't make it out," he called as he stepped out of the car. "Call the police!"

He heard his mother chuckle. "I _am_ the police. But I have to go somewhere, so you're on your own!" He scowled at her, rolling his eyes.

He shut the door, and walked up the pavement for what seemed like miles, extending forever and forever.

It was like judgment day or something to that effect.

Oliver felt 10 times smaller, and the world around him, 100 times bigger.

Especially when the door opened to reveal a strained-looking Mr. Stewart.

"Mi--Misterr Stewart," he stammered, raising a hand in greeting. He shoved it behind his back quickly, making his voice as even and polite as possible. "I -- I think I need to talk to you."

To his surprise, instead of drop-kicking him to the beach, Mr. Stewart stepped aside, nodding solemnly. "I think so too," he said, his voice soft, and mellow.

Oliver paused melodramatically before stepping in cautiously, and following Mr. Stewart into the living room. On the coffee table, there was a massive pile of photo albums, videos and CDs. The table itself wasn't visible. It was like a massive pile of junk on legs.

But, as Oliver gingerly picked up a random photo, sticking out of an album, he realized that this was no form of spring cleaning at all.

The torn, tattered memory, revealed a young Miley, her arms around her mother, while they both smiled widely, eyes sparkling.

A smile twitched across his lips as he looked at the younger, carefree Miley, probably when she was about 6 or 7.

"Life moves along fast, don't it?"

Oliver looked at Mr. Stewart, dropping the photo on the cluttered table. For the first time, for as long as Oliver had known him, he looked tired, drained, and.. old.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "It does," he said softly, eyes trailing the different labels on videos.

"I was reminiscing," Mr. Stewart said, answering Oliver's unspoken question. "I never thought that she'd grow up that fast," he said, his voice a bare whisper.

Oliver didn't have to ask who _'she'_ was.

"Mr. Stewart," he began, walking slowly over to where Miley's father was sitting blankly on the couch. "I'd like to talk to you, sir."

He was silent, so Oliver took that as a cue to talk.

"I know that I may not come off as the best boyfriend for Miley, in your eyes, but you have to know - Just - How much she means to me-- I mean maybe.. a few years ago - I may not have known what love was - But being with her - Just being able to see her smile, to see her light up - To see her happy - When I'm with her - I just know that.. I really do love her.

"I know I can't relate to you, sir, her being your daughter and all - But I know _for sure_ - that I will _always_ take care her, I'll always look out for her... I just.. I need you to trust me - I would never, ever hurt her, nor would I _want_ to." Oliver sighed. "You know - It's really.. It's _killing_ me, not to be able to be with her.." Oliver trailed off, looking at his feet, not wanting to see whatever unexplainable anger would be in her father's eyes.

To his surprise, when he sought out the courage to look up, Mr. Stewart didn't look angry, or furious, in truth, he looked saddened, his mouth turned down, with just a little moisture in his eyes.

Oliver never pegged Mr. Stewart as a man to cry.

"Sit down son."

Oliver obediently sat down, trying to keep a reasonable distance. The next two words that came out from Mr. Stewart's mouth were the last two Oliver expected, especially put _together_.

"I'm sorry."

"I-- What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so overprotective. I just.. I didn't want to let her go, ya know? I mean.. She's always been my little girl - My daughter.. She's one of those key points in my life.. That I just can't let go of.."

"Mr. Stewart - You know - I would never take her _away _from you. It's not like I'm trying to steal her," he joked.

"I know, I mean.. I've _always_ known - In fact, it was always _you_ with whom I wanted her to end up with. I always knew that you'd be _perfect_ for her.. I always knew you'd look out for me.. Because.. I mean.. you did that already, when you were just friends with 'er." He sighed, looking at Oliver apologetically. "But - The moment she actually does go out with you.. That protective sense kicks in.. And I just can't help but want to protect her - And when.. That night.. Happened.." Both of them cringed at the thought. "It was like all my nightmares were coming true - I mean, she's grown up.. But.. That small part o' me.. It didn't want her to grow up.."

Oliver looked down. He always knew that she had a strangely strong bond with her father.

Mr. Stewart continued. "But.. Every father knows that there will always be that one, heart-breaking day, where he realizes that she's grown up.. and that he's got to let go... Son.. I'm not ready to let go, but I'm ready to start."

Oliver's heart thudded against his ribcage, waiting for more, wonder clouding his mind.

_Did that mean--_

"I think she could use some comforting. She's upstairs. And hey-- _No funny business._"

Oliver nearly fell over in his haste to stand up and wring Mr. Stewart's hand vigorously.

"Thank you-- Thank you-- Thank you--" he rambled, before dashing towards the stairs. He ran up, two stairs at a time, ecstatic, eager to tell Miley the amazing news. He skidded to a halt at her door, and exhaled, straightening out his clothing as much as possible.

He tapped the door gently, waiting patiently. A muffled voice came through the door, "Come in."

He opened her door slowly, breathing in and out deeply.

She was curled up on her bed, facing away from the door, but already, from the way her back was hunched, and her knees brought up to her chest, he could tell that she wasn't well.

"Miley?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath, but she didn't say anything, just lying there.

Miley heard his voice, but she didn't want to believe it.

She shut her eyes tighter, trying to count to 10, but the sound of his nearing footsteps made her heart-rate accelerate.

"Not real," she mumbled. "It's not real."

"What's not real?" he questioned, gently touching her shoulder.

She stiffened, as she slowly rolled over and stared at him.

"Oliver?" she asked disbelievingly as she sat up.

"Yes?"

"You're actually here.. Like daddy actually let you in? You didn't sneak in did you?"

"No," he responded, chuckling. He tentatively sat at the edge of her bed, just as she scooted closer.

There was a pause as their eyes locked, and using unspoken words, she seemed to understand.

She squealed loudly, clapping her hands together, and threw her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him.

"_Oomph_ - Miley - Ow-- Gerrofff _argh_--"

"I can't believe you even dared to come back here," she mumbled as her lips latched on to the side of his face, sloppily kissing his cheek.

"I'd do anything for you," he said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Uh.. Yeah - Why would you even question that..." His sentence trailed off as he realized that she was still probably thinking about what happened earlier. "Oh. I'm sorry Miley - That-- Me giving in like that - It's not that I don't care.. You know.. I didn't want to push it so hard with your dad."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I forgive you," and with that, she placed a light, tender kiss on his lips. She pulled back, making it shorter than he would have liked, but she stroked the side of his cheek with her thumb, a light tear rolling down her face. She smiled at his confused look, leaning in again. "I love you, Oliver."

He grinned, his own hands that were resting on her knees, sliding up to her waist. "I love you too, Miles." And with that, he closed the distance between them, kissing her, making sure to inject as much passion and love as he could into the kiss.

He wasn't sure how long they were like that, kissing each other breathless, sitting on her bed, but he knew that he wouldn't want to be any place else.

Just there with her.

* * *

_**You know, I didn't know this would be the last chapter. xD Anyways. tell me if you want a sequel. :) I think I could handle it - Imagine one that could take them through a school year. :D OR A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!! x) I have an idea for like a return to Tennessee thinger, with the whole gang, so the story will include Moliver and Lackson. With a bit of 'Loliver' meaning Luanne + Oliver. xD  
**_

_**Dang. I'm all excited and jumpy now. You know it's like 12:33 AM here, right now when I wrote this? XD**_

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked. -- I know. I'm a miserable human being. xD I just wasn't pleased with this chapter.**

**_Oh yeah - and n'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait. REVIEW._**

_**Please. :)**_


End file.
